Three Months Sober
by paperheart18
Summary: This CJ fanfic takes place outside of Summer Bay in "the City". Charlie's a cop seriously, would we really want her any other way! and is investigating a series of attacks on women at a club where Joey just so happens to work and sparks start to fly...
1. Chapter 1

Three Months Sober

A Jarlie short story

Synopsis… This story takes place outside of Summer Bay in "the city". When we first meet Charlie and Joey, Charlie is a cop (seriously, would we really want her any other way?!) and is working undercover, investigating a series of brutal attacks on women in the area. The investigation brings her to "Fuel", a gay club in the city - and to Joey Collins. It transpires that most of the women who have been attacked were regulars at the club, which prompts Charlie and her colleagues to stake it out. Joey works at Fuel and that's how they meet. Eventually, as part of the investigation, Charlie goes undercover and gets a job at the club…

Main characters: Charlie and Joey.

Notable secondary characters: Watson, Angelo (yes, but don't worry, he _definitely_ won't be romantically involved with our Charlie!), Ruby (because we can't have Charlie without Ruby!), Aden, Kristen (Charlie's ex who keeps hassling her to get back together:), and Becca (Joey's co-worker and close friend).

Author's note: from time to time, I might give an insight into Charlie and Joey's thoughts and feelings. If so, to distinguish their thoughts from the action that's taking place, I'll write these bits in italics. Hopefully it won't be too confusing!

Although I like to consider myself "a writer", this is actually my first ever attempt at a piece of fanfiction. I've been a regular reader of the awesome CJ fanfics on this board for quite a while and I've been blown away by the talent (seriously, you guys rock!) on display, that I felt inspired to take my love (Ok obsession!) for CJ one step further and write a story of my own. I'm in awe of the stories on here and whilst I don't know whether my tale will be any good (in fact, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to light a candle to most of the stuff that's on here) I'd still like to share my Jarlie fic with you guys. It goes without saying that I will most definitely appreciate all your comments, reviews, feedback, etc. Oh, and by the way, in this story, there's no Robbo; Charlie and Ruby are definitely just sisters; and Charlie's sexuality isn't under any doubt what so ever, either. Incidentally, the title is inspired by a Kelly Clarkson song 

Well here goes nothing; I hope you all enjoy my little story…

Chapter One

Flashback… four months ago.

_It was a stupid argument. In fact, as stupid arguments go, this was by far the worst we'd ever had. I couldn't remember a time where I had felt quite so alienated. So alone. So lost. And yet here we were in bed, but neither sleeping nor talking or making out. Just silence. Horrible. Painful. Silence. We had our backs to each other with an invisible line drawn down the middle of the bed. A bed that felt so tiny and yet at the same time so big. I knew, like me, she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was probably just pretending to sleep, in much the same way I was. But every now and again, she would move. Sometimes slightly. Sometimes fitfully. But mostly I could just hear the rise and fall of her breathing. It would break the intense silence and hearing her drawing breath was a much welcome relief. Time and time again I felt like reaching out to her. Either with words or with the touch of a hand. But something would always stop me. We'd been in bed for almost two whole hours and we hadn't communicated once. How pathetic were we? Trouble was, we were both as stubborn as it each. That didn't help. It was usually left to me to make the first move. To break the silence and apologise. But this time, there would be no white flag. Not from me. This time I wasn't prepared to say sorry. I can't even remember what had instigated this particular argument. But one thing I did know for sure, this time, it wasn't my fault. And as desperate as I was to turn over, to put my arms around her and make everything better, I simply couldn't find it within myself to be the one to make that first move. And because of my stubbornness – our stubbornness – it really did seem as though this was the beginning of the end of our relationship. Of course, at the time, neither of us actually realised that this particular stupid argument would actually be the one that would ultimately destroy our tempestuous relationship. _

Present day…

It was nearing 11pm on a stiflingly hot Saturday evening. Even though it was the middle of summer, the past few days had been unusually hot and the nights particularly clammy. It was no wonder Senior Constable Charlie Buckton felt less than enthusiastic about the job in hand. Already tired from pulling an eighteen-hour shift, the prospect of finding herself fighting for air in a jam packed noisy nightclub wasn't exactly Charlie's idea of fun. She was exhausted and desperately in need of her big comfy bed and a good night's sleep. But she knew for the next few hours at least, sleep and comfort would continue to elude her.

Sitting in her car, Charlie pulled down the car's sun visor and rechecked her makeup in the tiny mirror for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She pulled out a lipstick from her clutch purse and reapplied some gloss to her lips. Suddenly the passenger side door was being jerked open, immediately jolting Charlie away from her thoughts. Constable Georgie Watson - who was holding on to two steaming cups of coffee for dear life – gently eased herself down in the passenger seat, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Here you go Charlie, this should hopefully keep you going - for the next couple of hours at least," Watson said smiling as she handed over the steaming beverage. She knew Charlie was a caffeine freak and although drinking a lot of the stuff wasn't exactly healthy, it was pretty much a prerequisite of the job, particularly on night shifts like the one in hand.

"Thanks Georgie, you're a life saver!" Charlie smiled over at her gratefully, before taking a tentative sip from the steaming cup. It was a Starbucks latte with a double espresso shot, which just so happened to be one of her favourites. Charlie and Georgie had been working together for almost a year now and it hadn't taken Georgie long to catch on that Charlie was something of a coffee fiend.

"So what's the plan then? Do we pretend like we're a couple of do the flying solo thing?" Georgie inquired before taking a sip of her café mocha. "I mean, it would be hard, but I think my reputation could just about withstand having to make out like we're an item. After all, it's not like you're totally unattractive or anything and what with it being in the line of duty and all that."

Charlie laughed. She was accustomed to her colleague's cheeky banter. In fact, she always enjoyed partnering Georgie on a shout. Her colleague was like a breath of fresh air, and had the capacity to ensure even the most boring of jobs were anything but. Charlie ran a hand through her long brown hair as she pondered the question for a few moments. They were sitting across the street from one of the city's most popular gay clubs. They were there purely to conduct a simple and straightforward recon, which basically entailed checking out the establishment and monitor proceedings. It was still relatively early on a Saturday night and they knew Fuel was guaranteed to be packed to the rafters. They could already hear the intoxicating sounds of music being pumped out from the building, mixed with conversation and laughter as patrons entered and exited the trendy hot spot.

As usual, Charlie decided to play along for a bit. "Well as much as I love you dearly Georgie, I'm pretty sure Alex would have a few things to say about that. In fact, she'd probably end up kicking my arse. Whilst I know I have a tendency to rub people up the wrong way sometimes, I have no desire what so ever to get on the wrong side of your girlfriend, thank you very much!"

Now it was Georgie's turn to laugh, as a mental image of her partner and Charlie facing off flashed into her mind. "Oh, Alex is a pussy cat. But I'd pay good money to see you two going for it," she sniggered. "And I know a few other people who would too! Particularly if mud just so happened to be involved!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief at her smirking colleague. She was used to Georgie's harmless flirtations; it was part of what made her so likeable and endearing. "Georgie you are incorrigible. In fact, I think you're becoming worse than Angelo and that's saying something."

"Ok check, so no funny business then. Just two good friends out for a night on the town. Although don't mind me if you want to find yourself some hot tot…"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live," Charlie interrupted her. "I told you, I'm off relationships at the moment and besides, we are here to work, nothing more, nothing less."

"Spoil sport. And anyway, who said anything about a relationship," Georgie said with a devilish wink.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd think you and Angelo were separated at birth!"

"Why thank you kindly, I taught him everything he knows. Come on then, let's get this show on the road. I'm dying for a beer… a non alcoholic one, obviously!' Georgie added, reaching for her jacket, which was lying across the back seat.

Charlie grabbed her purse and the two women exited the car and made their way over to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inside the club it was already heaving, a mixture of genders and a diversity of ages. Like most gay clubs, Fuel had its fair share of straight patrons, but residing in the city's gay district made it a popular haunt for the city's large gay, bisexual and transgender population. The atmosphere was notably friendly and electric; a heady mixture of chatter, laughter and music filled the air as Charlie and Watson slowly made their way through the main entrance. Predictably, they made a beeline straight towards the club's primary focal point - the bar - with both officers taking the opportunity to survey their surroundings.

Built over two storeys, Fuel was unrecognisable; a far cry from resembling the shabby warehouse it had been in a former life just two years earlier. Inside was a minimal yet warm and inviting interior that reflected the modern tastes of its mostly young and trendy clientele. Tastefully decked out with a large bar and dance area on the ground floor, there was a small but intimate seating area in the far corner. Upstairs was a far cosier affair. With a slightly smaller bar and a large seating area, around a dozen comfy leather sofas and coffee tables were scattered around the room. It also featured four pool tables and was a favoured area for anyone with two left feet or whose idea of a perfect night out didn't involve making a fool of themselves trying to strut their stuff around the dance floor. Trendy artwork and mirrors littered the upper floor, which was accessed by a rather grand wide staircase, and loud music was pumped over both floors. On that particular evening, the house DJ was pumping out the latest chart sounds, which pleased Charlie immensely because she had an intense dislike for house music; a by product of living with a teenager!

Charlie and Watson were patiently waiting their turn at the bar. A parched Watson was working desperately to try and catch the eye of any one of the four bar staff on duty. But so far to no avail. Charlie smiled inwardly as she watched Watson become increasingly flustered the longer they were waiting. Watson wasn't _the _most patient person in the world at the best of times, which ironically wasn't the most desirable trait for an officer of the law.

Tearing her eyes away from Watson, Charlie took the opportunity to glance around the bar. She noted a somewhat rowdy hens party to her left, who seemed harmlessly enamoured by two hunky young gay men, who were clearly flattered by all the attention. Charlie continued to watch as the group of six or seven inebriated and excited women ushered the lads out onto the dance floor. There were squeals of delight from the women as "Work" by The Saturdays began to fill the room. Charlie couldn't help but smile herself; it was currently one of her favourite songs. She watched as the slightly worse for wear hen started twirling around, dancing as if she didn't have a care in the world. Charlie closed her eyes, momentarily losing herself in the music…

"And it's up to you how far we take this.

Yes it's up to you so take the lead.

And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign.

Waiting at the finish line baby.

Ready.

Set.

Go.

Pick up the pace and step on it!

Rip up the place if you want it!

Work!

Work!

You know you gotta work!

Work!

I got the goods and I want you.

Put your boots on baby get to work!

Work!

You know you gotta work!

Work!"

Whilst Charlie remained lost in the lyrics, elsewhere, a gleeful Watson was elated to finally get some service at the bar. _About time too, she thought._

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm afraid it's a mad house in here tonight. So, what can I get you?"

A young woman, dressed in a tight fitting black shirt that perfectly accentuated her curves, without displaying too much cleavage, smiled pleasantly as she proceeded to quickly wipe down the bar area in front of her. She was in her early twenties, with shoulder length straight dark-brown-almost black hair and a smile that was almost as striking as her dark chocolate brown eyes.

_Wow, you're a real cutie_, Watson thought to herself as she returned the smile. _Almost makes nearly dying of thirst worth the wait. I told Charlie this place was guaranteed wall-to-wall eye candy._

"What'll it be Buckton?" Watson called out to Charlie, straining to make herself heard over the loud music.

Charlie, who was still lost in the music, was completely unaware that two pairs of eyes were staring at her, including a set of dark brown eyes that belonged to an extremely attractive girl behind the bar. If Charlie didn't know better, she was certain those gorgeous brown eyes were staring rather intently towards her. Watson shook her head and stared at a seemingly vacant Charlie.

"Earth to Charlie, come in Charlie." Watson's voice quickly brought her back to reality. "What do you fancy…?"

"Er… er…" was all Charlie could manage as she came landing back down to earth with an almighty bang. Finding herself staring right back into those unfamiliar eyes, try as she might, she just couldn't seem to tear herself away from them. She was losing herself in deep dark pools that seemed to penetrate right to her very soul. It was a losing battle; Charlie had always been a sucker for eyes and this girl had _the_ most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They oozed warmth and she found them utterly captivating and inviting.

_Well hello there… those eyes… and that smile. Oh no, you are so not going there, Charlie! It's too soon. You're still nursing a broken heart, remember. But oh my goodness… I could so easily… no…no… look away Charlie, look away! You're here to work… not eye up cute girls._

"… to drink, Charlie. What do you fancy to drink?" repeated a rather bemused Watson. She hadn't failed to notice that the pretty bartender seemed to be eyeing up her colleague rather appreciatively - nor the effect her gaze seemed to be having on her partner.

"Er, just a diet coke, thanks," was all a flushed Charlie could muster, as she felt the familiar feeling of heat coursing through her body, eventually rising up to her cheeks.

"Oh for heavens sake Charlie! Since when did you become a senior citizen?! We're out clubbing on a Saturday night, so live a little woman!" Georgie sighed at her friend's obvious discomfort. She turned her attention back to the female bartender and smiled. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my friend here, she doesn't get out very often!"

The bartender chuckled and cast Watson a polite and friendly smile. "No problem," she laughed. "So what'll it be?"

"Two beers and a couple of vodka shots, please." Georgie replied, once again straining to raise her voice above the loud music.

"Coming up," the younger woman flashed another smile before setting about fulfilling their drinks order. The bar was heaving and there was a never-ending flow of parched customers all waiting desperately to be served.

"Georgie, have you forgotten that we're supposed to be here on a job!" Charlie hissed under her breath, "so we need to keep a clear head."

_Yes, a clear head Charlie. And that means not getting distracted by pretty brunettes with alluring come to bed eyes…_

Watson rolled her eyes at Charlie. "Gee Charlie, how could I possibly forget," she replied, a bit too loudly for Charlie's liking. "But we're supposed to be trying to blend in - not stick out like a couple of tee total nuns who've just escaped from a convent!"

"As if YOU could ever pass for tee total – or a nun!" Charlie laughed, feeling slightly more relaxed thanks to her colleague's effectual good-natured humour.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Watson asked, in mock horror. "It's YOU that corrupts ME! I mean, we've only been here for what, fifteen minutes or so and you've already got your eye on some hot tottie. That's some going, even for you Buckton!"

"What?"

"Oh come on Charlie. There's no need to be shy. I saw the way you were checking out that cute girl behind the bar." Georgie teased, a wicked grin plastered across her face.

Watson's amusement failed to rub off on Charlie. "Don't be ridiculous, Georgie. I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, of course not."

"I wasn't checking anyone out. I told you, I'm…" Charlie protested, before Watson cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. But just because you've taken a vow of celibacy doesn't mean you're incapable of noticing hot women. And besides, she is extremely cute. If I wasn't already happily spoken for I certainly wouldn't say no."

"Excuse me? Who said anything about a vow of celibacy?"

"Well, it has been three months Charlie since…"

"And your point being exactly?" Charlie butted in bluntly.

"I'm not trying to make a point. I just think it's about time you got back into the saddle, if you know what I mean," Georgie said, casting Charlie a concerned smile.

Charlie sighed. "I know you mean well Georgie, seriously I do. But I'm fine as I am thank you very much. I've got Ruby and I've got my work and…"

"Actually, now you mention it, that is my point. You're all work and no play. And Charlie, if you don't mind me saying so, you're far too fine to sit at home gathering dust on a shelf. So I think I should maybe try and get her number for you…"

"Georgie, don't you dare! I'm quite capable of getting someone's number… if I wanted to, that is!" Charlie snapped, just as the woman in question returned with their drinks.

"There you go ladies," the brunette smiled, noticing that the air between the two women suddenly seemed somewhat strained.

"Thanks," Watson said quickly, handing over the money. "And have one for yourself too."

"Thank you, that's very kind. I hope you both have a great night", she added with a friendly smile, casting Charlie another lingering glance, which again, didn't go unnoticed by Watson, before she moved on to serve another waiting customer.

"Yeah, real capable," Watson muttered to herself under her breath. Call it cops intuition, call it female intuition, either way, she had a funny feeling that tonight was going to be very interesting. In more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Saturday nights in Fuel were always frantic, and tonight was by no means any exception. If anything the balmy summer night had enticed even more punters through the door and the air was rife with the smell of alcohol mixed with perspiration. Joey had been working her arse off since she had started her shift some five hours ago and by the looks of it she was going to be working her arse off until she clocked off. But that wouldn't be for another three hours and she was dying for a toilet break, not to mention the need to breathe some much need fresh air into her lungs.

Glancing around the bar, Joey nodded towards one of her co-workers; a tall, slim blonde-haired girl about her age was fixing a round of drinks for a group of girls. "Hey Bec, mind if I take a break before I pass out from a lack of oxygen?" Joey shouted over at her, a cheeky smile lighting up her face.

"Sure thing Jo, I know what you mean," the blonde replied. "In fact, give me a minute to sort out these guys and I'll join you. I'm literally dying for a smoke!"

Joey nodded: "Cool. I'll meet you outside."

Ten minutes later and Joey and Bec found themselves leaning up against a wall at the front of the club. Outside was a constant hub of activity and the dull pulsating sounds of music filtered outside as he two friends watched people continually exiting and entering the building.

"So, what do you think of the talent in tonight? Anyone take your fancy?" Bec looked over at Joey as she took a couple of desperate drags of her cigarette.

_Always straight to the point, thought Joey. _"Haven't you given up that filthy habit already?" Joey said, looking over at her friend in mock disgust; she was determined to try and avoid the question.

Bec made a face and stuck out her tongue. Joey was forever nagging her about giving up the smokes. They shared a flat and Joey was notoriously anti-smoking. She had tried to quit once, when Joey had first moved in. But the best she'd managed was three months and it had been three months of sheer and utter hell. It soon transpired, as Joey quickly learnt, that Bec without nicotine was even worse than Bec with PMT! And neither were especially pleasant.

"Nope, you know I haven't and I won't be going there again in a hurry, thank you very much… and stop trying to change the subject, missy!"

Joey shifted slightly uncomfortably and looked down at her feet. She knew Bec could be relentless when it came to these sorts of things. "I can't really say I've been looking," Joey replied, hoping she could fob Becca off somehow. "Anyway, I've been far too rushed off my poor old feet to notice!"

"Yeah right," Bec snorted. "Come on Jo! Unless my imagination is playing tricks on me, I definitely saw you checking out that hot chick at the bar earlier!"

"And which hot chick would that be exactly?" Joey enquired, although she already knew exactly whom her friend was referring to. Still, it was worth a shot.

"You know, the sexy brunette? The one with the piercing blue eyes? Talk about a hottie! She was well fit!"

Joey chuckled, running a hand through her long hair. "Nothing gets past you does it, eagle eyes!?"

"Well?"

"Ok, ok, granted she was hot… _very_ hot," Joey blushed as she recalled a mental image of the woman from earlier in her head. "But I was just being friendly and besides, she's probably _very_ straight or _very _taken… or probably both."

"Maybe… maybe not. But I got a definite gay vibe from her friend. And anyway, even if she's not, I'm sure you could, shall we say, encourage her. It's not like you haven't before!"

Joey rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She'd certainly had more than her fair share of flings with so-called straight women, but it wasn't something she was particularly proud of. It usually always ended in disaster and heartbreak for her.

Joey sighed. "I don't think so Becca. But thanks for making me sound like I'm on a mission to turn all straight women gay!"

Bec laughed and continued to puff away on her cigarette. This was practically a ritual for them. Almost every shift they worked together, they'd spend their breaks mulling over the talent populating the club of an evening. Their conversations always came round to who was gay, who wasn't and who could possibly be open to a little gentle persuasion. Not that either women were looking to get lucky. Bec had been in a relationship with her partner for eighteen months so it was strictly a case of looking but no touching for her. Joey on the other hand was most definitely single, but was perfectly happy that way, despite many attempts from friends and work colleagues – and Becca in particular - to set her up with the "woman of her dreams".

Not that Joey didn't have her fair share of takers. Slender and toned, with curves in all the right places and a luscious mane of long dark hair - which complimented the dark chocolate pools of her eyes to perfection - Joey was quite a hit with the ladies. And working in a club like Fuel was perfect territory for picking up women. Although no one would ever describe Joey as a player - or a womanizer for that matter - she was however young, free and single and enjoyed keeping it that way. No ties, that was how she liked to play it and at twenty-three, she certainly wasn't in any hurry to settle down. Not that she hadn't come close. There had been one occasion, with her last girlfriend, Jenna. It had been almost a year since Joey had last done the "dating thing" as she liked to call it. She'd been seeing Jenna for almost ten months, which had been _the _longest relationship of her life. Joey sighed at the thought of her ex; specifically the day she had chosen to end their relationship with that tired and worn out oldie-but-goodie: "I love you but I'm not in love with you" followed by the "It's not you it's me" speech.

Ok, so Joey had used just about every cliché under the sun, but in her heart of hearts she knew it had been the right thing to do. They had cried, hugged and talked that night, both mourning the loss of their relationship. On reflection, although she loved Jenna deeply, she knew deep down that she wasn't "the one". But the last thing Joey wanted to do was to hurt someone she cared considerably for. Whilst they had enjoyed each other's company and had an attraction - an undeniable attraction in fact - looking back, their relationship had been based largely on physical desire, and no relationship can survive indefinitely if it's based on sex alone. Add to the mix infidelity and it was a disaster waiting to happen. Not that Joey had known that at the time. If she had, she'd have ended things with Jenna a whole lot sooner. Even now she found it hard to believe that she hadn't seen the signs. Learning that her girlfriend had been two-timing her with her ex for almost three months was enough to put Joey off entering into another relationship for life.

"Earth to Jo, come in Jo. "

"So… sorry."

"You alright? You seemed miles away there mate." Bec enquired, casting Joey a concerned glance.

"Yeah, fine… I'm fine, really. Bizarrely, I was just thinking about Jenna."

"Jenna?! That waste of space! You were far too good for her babe!" Bec said firmly, as she took one last long drag of her cigarette. She slowly exhaled, watching as a cloud of smoke lingered into the darkness in front of her before gradually evaporating into thin air.

"Actually, I didn't tell you, but I bumped into her in town a couple of weeks ago when I was doing some grocery shopping at the supermarket."

"Oh, really?" Joey looked at her, quizzical. "How was she?" she asked tentatively, biting her bottom lip. There was a slightly more serious tone to her voice.

Becca sighed: "If you really want to know, same old Jenna; loud, annoying and obnoxious! And surprise, surprise, she had her tongue down some random girl's throat. Talk about putting me off my food shopping!"

"You never did like her, did you?" Joey asked, chuckling.

"No I'm afraid I didn't. But I tolerated her because you cared about her and I care about you. Anyway, you're best off out of it hun. I hear she has a different chick on her arm practically every other week."

"Really? Oh you've got to love the gay grapevine!" she laughed.

"Yes really. Anyhow, come on Romeo, we'd best get our arses into gear," Bec said with a goofy grin, before reluctantly stubbing her cigarette out onto the ground with her foot.

Joey smiled but remained silently subdued. She hadn't thought about her ex for quite some time and even though she didn't harbour any feelings for her ex, or regrets about the break up, she still cared about her. Still, it didn't stop Joey from silently berating herself every now and again for getting involved in such a wrong relationship.

As the two friends linked arms, they wandered back into the belly of the noisy club, ready and able - if not quite so willing after being run off their feet all night - to resume what remained of their shift together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

Well, here is chapter four – hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life being life and all that – it has a habit of getting in the way when you least expect it to! Anyhow, with a bit of luck I'll be able to be a bit more consistent with updating – stranger things have happened!

Also, I just wanted to say a big, big thank you to everyone who has so far taken the time to read and review my first three chapters. I so appreciate all your reviews, so thank you!

Jsco81 – really loving your story "Girl Afraid". Even Angels Fall was brilliant, too. Keep up the good work!

Jensy25, ashikinz, and SillySally1967 – glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. And thanks so much for taking the time to post your comments. It's much appreciated.

MissToastie – Loving all your fanfics – you sure are prolific!

Iomac3 – Glad you're enjoying my little story. As a Charlie obsessive, I'm a massive fan of your wonderful video clips on YouTube. It's awesome to be able to follow Charlie's story right from the beginning, so thank you soooo much for all your time and hard work and effort. You are an absolute star!

I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far? And please feel free to continue to post your thoughts, comments and reviews – in fact, the more the merrier. I love reading what you guys think and the feedback I get from your reviews will encourage me to post more chapters more quickly!

Oh, and just one last thing… a quick mention to all the other fanfic writers on this site: thanks for all your continued dedication and hard work. I love reading all the other CJ stories and I'm in complete awe of the amazing talent you guys consistently show.

Thanks again for reading 

Cheers!

Paperheart x

Chapter Four 

Charlie and Watson had positioned themselves towards the back of the club. It gave them a unique vantage point as they proceeded with their observations. To say they had an arduous task ahead of them was an understatement. With several hundred people frequenting the popular nightspot that evening, it was nigh on impossible to do a productive recce of the place, much less spot anyone doing anything untoward.

Watson sighed. It was late and she was starting to flag a little. Alex would have long since finished her shift and was no doubt tucked up in their bed fast asleep. She smiled fondly at the thought of her partner. They had been together for two years. Alex worked as a fire fighter, and although their different shift patterns often meant they didn't get to see as much of each other as they would like, their relationship was still going swimmingly. So much so, they had even recently found themselves contemplating the whole getting engaged and having a commitment ceremony malarkey.

As she took a sip of her one and only beer (Charlie had insisted), Watson's attention was suddenly taken by the appearance of a rather striking woman, in her mid twenties, who was making her way over to where she and Charlie were seated. The woman was wearing an incredibly short and sexy backless black dress; it exposed much of her bare back and was cut several inches above her knees. With long toned and tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, the woman purposely continued to head in their direction, pushing her way through the crowded club towards them. Watson was certain she looked familiar but from the distance she couldn't quite make out her features. However, as soon as the woman got closer, the realisation hit Watson like a sledgehammer.

"_Uh oh, here comes trouble. Me thinks things are about to get interesting", she thought, but verbalized it slightly differently. _"Oh shit. What the hell is _she_ doing here!" It wasn't by any definition a question.

"What? Who?" inquired a perplexed Charlie.

"Don't look now," Watson stated, "but I think all hell is about to break loose… it appears your psycho of an ex is in here tonight and she's heading right this way."

Just as Watson finished her sentence, Charlie became immediately aware of the woman in question standing barely more than a couple of feet in front of her. And boy, was she certainly a sight to behold. With long black hair flowing almost down to the small of her back, and full red, pouting lips, she looked a little bit like Angelina Jolie. Most people noticed more than a passing resemblance. She also sported a couple of prominent tattoos, the most noticeable being a rather menacing Bengal tiger tattoo on her lower back.

"Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you in here tonight. I didn't think a place like Fuel would be your thing… and Georgie too, how lovely…" the woman said, smiling sweetly. Georgie didn't fail to notice that the last few words she spoke were dripping with sarcasm, aimed no doubt squarely at her.

"What the hell are you doing here Kristen?" Charlie barked, scowling at the smiling woman in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, Charlie. May I say, you're looking as exquisite as ever", Kristen replied. Looking Charlie over from head to toe, she flashed her a seductive and appreciative smile.

"No you may not!" Charlie stood up and moved closer until the two women were barely more than a foot apart. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, eyeing the slightly shorter woman suspiciously. She could already feel the anger starting to well up inside her and she certainly wasn't in the mood for small talk with her ex.

Kristen surpassed a slight giggle. "Don't be silly babe, of course I'm not stalking you. Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Then why are you here?" Charlie frowned, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "And don't call me babe!"

Kristen smiled. She was enjoying being in such close proximity to her ex and she certainly wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by to cast her ex lover an appreciative glance. As she slowly let her eyes roam lustily over Charlie's body, images and thoughts of how she used to trail her hands all over Charlie's amazing toned body started to invade her mind. Kristen could smell the all too familiar sent of Charlie's favourite perfume – Hugo Boss Orange – invading her nostrils and she felt like she was in heaven again. She completely lost it when her eyes landed on Charlie's ample cleavage. Licking her lips, Kristen had a sudden and deeply erotic image of her mouth devouring Charlie's breasts; taking it in turns to lick and tease her nipples…

_Oh god Charlie. You look so hot. You always look hot. I must have been mad to ever let you leave me. I just want to take you in my arms, tear off your clothes and devour every inch of you… right here in this club. _

"Kristen? Kristen!" Charlie's sharp stern tongue brought her back down to earth, suddenly cutting off any further lust filled thoughts. "I think you should just leave."

But Kristen wasn't having a bar of it. "Charlie, please just give me another chance. We were so good together. I miss you so much; these last few months have been utter hell without you," she said, eying Charlie seductively.

Charlie looked at Kristen with disdain. She couldn't believe that her ex had the audacity to let those words flow from her mouth so freely. Charlie could feel the anger she had for her ex starting to rise again and rear its ugly head. Try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to fight off her emotions as the memories came flooding back …

_She broke my heart. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. My heart had been broken before, more than once. But despite being broken it still worked perfectly well. It still loved. It still trusted. And it certainly wasn't looking to be broken again. Not just yet anyway. I wasn't ready and it was just starting to heal rather nicely after the last time. Not that she knew that, of course. Why would she? But I knew the minute I clapped eyes on her that she had the capacity to one day break my heart. But yet I foolishly allowed myself to love her. I allowed myself to care about her, knowing full well that if you let someone in, let them get close to you, then you give them an open invitation to hurt you; to break your heart. On reflection, I might as well have handed her a loaded shotgun. Perhaps then the pain wouldn't have been quite so prolonged._

Charlie's eyes started to water as she stood there, silently facing off against the woman who had shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. They had barely had a conversation since their break up just three months ago. It hadn't been the clean break Charlie had so desperately wished for. It had taken Charlie almost two years to finally realize just how controlling and possessive Kristen was, and the best part of another six months to find the strength and courage to walk away from the woman she thought she had loved more than life itself. More memories came flooding back; memories of the moment when the realization had finally hit her, and the heartbreaking moment when she'd told Kristen that their relationship was over; that after two and a half years together, she was finally leaving her…

_Goodbye. What a nasty little word. Don't you think? And boy, did I hate that word. Although not as much as I hated the action itself. Perhaps someone far wiser than myself could tell me how to make saying goodbye to someone you love hurt less than it almost always does. Especially when you know deep down in the pit of your stomach that you'll probably never get to see them again. Ever. That your paths will never cross again. That you'll never see them smile. See them cry. Hear their voice. Hear them laugh. Nothing quite compares to the empty pain of letting go of what you love. It's an act that takes strength and courage most of us never realise we possess. And yet they say if you love someone let them go. But why? How can letting someone you love walk out of your life for good be an act of love? Surely if you truly love them, then you'll do whatever it takes to make them want to stay. Of course, if only it were that simple and straightforward. But alas it never is. Not when it really matters. Not when it really needs to be simple and straightforward. But there I was, holding on to her, hugging her with every single ounce of strength I possessed in my fragile body. Deep down inside I was crying out in agony. All I wanted to do was hold onto her forever and never let go, when in fact I was hugging her goodbye and letting go of the one thing that meant the most to me in my whole miserable existence. Yet deep down I knew it was the right thing to do._

A lone tear started to escape, slowly trailing its way down Charlie's cheek, quickly tearing her away from her thoughts and memories. Charlie hated herself for somehow allowing Kristen to still affect her. Deeply annoyed, she brushed away another escaping tear.

"Leave me alone Kristen. Just go to hell!" Charlie shouted with considerable venom, the hurt and pain of seeing her ex in such close confines almost too much to bear.

For a second, Kristen seemed shocked by Charlie's intense anger. But she brushed it aside: "Don't be like that babe. We used to be so good together, don't you remember?" she said, surprising Charlie by suddenly reaching out and brushing her fingers seductively down her arm. "We can be like that again, if you'll just give us a chance."

Sensing that their verbal sparing was far from over, Watson – who had up until this point remained unusually silent - decided enough was enough; it was time to break up their little reunion before it escalated into an all out shouting match. After all, the last thing they were there to do was to cast unnecessary attention upon themselves.

"Kristen, I think Charlie's made her point quite clear. So play nicely now and run along, there's a love," Watson spoke up, forcing a half-hearted smile at her friend's ex.

"Stay out of this Georgie! It's got nothing to do with you!" Kristen barked, scowling at Watson, before turning her attention back towards Charlie. "Charlie, please babe, let's go somewhere a bit more privately… just the two of us… for a talk," she said flirtatiously.

Charlie shook her head and threw up her hands. It was just like old times; the rows, the disagreements. "Oh for Christ's sake, Kristen! Which part of leave me alone and go to hell don't you understand exactly?" she shouted.

Kristen had gone way beyond trying her patience and this wasn't the time or the place for their verbal face off. Fixing her ex with her piercing dark blue eyes – eyes that reflected a mixture of hurt and anger – Charlie positioned herself so that she was standing just a couple of centimeters away from her ex. So close that she barely had to raise her voice to make the other woman understand what she was about to say. This time her words lacked any kind of animosity.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. We're over, Kristen," she sighed. "We were over when I left you three months ago. I did love you and it broke my heart, walking out on our relationship. But I don't love you anymore and we'll never get back together. You need to accept that and move on. So please, if you truly have any kind of feelings for me left, I need you to leave me alone."

And with that, Charlie grabbed hold of Watson and dragged her off towards the crowded dance floor. A dejected Kristen watched as Charlie and Georgie escaped, eventually disappearing from her line of sight altogether.

Over at the bar, Joey, who had witnessed the entire altercation between the two women, was becoming even more intrigued by the tall, slender brunette. After that little incident, she was starting to think that maybe the woman wasn't quite as straight as she first thought, after all.

_Things could get interesting, Joey thought. Very interesting indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again and a massive, massive thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and especially to those who were kind enough to post their reviews. I know I keep saying it (and probably will continue too!) but your feedback is muchly appreciated – it really is. I love reading what you all think and it means the world to me that you guys still seem to be enjoying the story.

Purplemonkeyys – thanks for your lovely feedback; I'm glad you've enjoyed all the chapters so far. Hope you like this one! And don't worry, Charlie's hands won't be going anywhere near Kristen – she's got far better places to put 'em!

1818 – glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you keep reading!

Ashikinz – bad thoughts about Kristen? Surely not? And I'll do my best to not let life get in the way so much lol.

Jsco81 – hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Iomac3 – I sense you're not liking Kristen much either. As psychotic ex-girlfriends go, she's perfectly harmless lol.

And so, on that note, here's chapter five… I hope you all enjoy it. And if you would be so kind as to let me know what you all think, that would be just swell! It'll encourage me to get chapter six posted all the more quickly!

Enjoy 

Paper heart

Chapter Five

Baby, baby

When we first met, I never felt something so strong

You were like my lover and my best friend

All wrapped into one with a ribbon on it

And all of a sudden you went and left

I didn't know how to follow

It's like a shock that spun me around

And now my heart's dead

I feel so empty and hollow

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to ya (to ya)

Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do ya (do ya)?

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back

And you are the one to blame

And now I feel like - ooh!

Charlie was in her element. Having sent a very willing Watson off to the bar for another drink, she was happily soaking up the carefree atmosphere that was radiating from the packed dance floor. After the unsettling altercation with her ex, she was in desperate need of a distraction and – for the time being at least – feeling at one with the music, dancing to Rihanna's "Rehab", Charlie was enjoying losing herself on the dance floor.

You're the reason why I'm thinking

I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking

Should've never let you enter my door

Next time you wanna go on and leave

I should just let you go on and do it

'Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

Although she certainly didn't consider herself to be that much of a dancer, for Charlie, dancing was more about enjoying the freedom of expression than living in fear of making a complete and utter fool of one's self. Like most people, she had a few issues when it came to casting off all her inhibitions. But dancing always had a way of making her feel free and liberated; almost untouchable even.

Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept

You'd do anything for the one you love

Cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there

It's like you were my favourite drug

The only problem was that you were using me

In a different way than I was using you

But now that I know that it's not meant to be

You gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to ya (to ya)

Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do ya?

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back

And you are the one to blame

Cause now I feel like - ooh!

As she continued to move her body to the music, a mixture of excitement, contentment and exhaustion washed over Charlie. Lost in the cathartic lyrics of the music, Charlie was feeling alive - in every conceivable sense of the word. And she wasn't the only one.

As the night progressed, despite only having shared a couple of lingering looks with the captivating brunette, Joey had found herself becoming more and more entranced. From her position behind the bar, she continued to silently admire the woman from a far. It gave Joey the perfect opportunity to study her more closely without being noticed. She noted how the woman was dressed to kill, in grey skin-tight smart skinny jeans that accentuated her perfectly formed bum; a low cut backless black silk top that showcased her breasts and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. A pair of sexy black stilettos complemented her striking outfit.

_My, my, you certainly are a sight to behold, _thought Joey_, _as she let her eyes wander, feeling unusually naughty due to the not-so-innocent thoughts she was currently experiencing– not to mention that all too familiar feeling of lust and desire that was just starting its heavenly assault on her body. _Oh please, if there's a God, please, please let her be gay_…

Unfortunately for Joey though, her actions and obvious attraction wasn't going unnoticed…

"Geez, could you be any more obvious woman?!" Sliding up beside her, Becca had a huge cheeky grin plastered across her face.

"Huh?" was Joey's limited response.

"Seriously, you want to be careful there, Jo, you're starting to dribble… in fact, let me get a cloth – before you dribble all over the bar!"

"What?"

Draping an arm across Joey's shoulders, Becca continued her teasing onslaught: "I don't think daydreaming about sexy brunettes comes into the job remit."

Joey gently removed Becca's arm and gave her a friendly push: "Ha bloody ha!"

"I can see why you'd be interested though." Becca continued, casting a glance over at the woman who seemingly had got her friend all stirred up. "I mean, she's so totally your type. Just maybe a bit out of your league perhaps…"

Joey grinned, laughing: "Well, I'm used to punching above my weight!"

Becca's tone instantly became serious: "Don't be ridiculous Jo, look in the mirror…you're bloody gorgeous!"

Joey cast Becca a grateful smile: "I don't think so, but thanks," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Joey, babe, we both know you could have any women you wanted… except me, of course," Becca teased, sticking out her tongue. "So, on that note… when are you gonna make a move on this girl, huh?"

"Becca! You make it sound like it's a game of chess! Anyway, who says I am?"

"Oh come on Cassanova. I know that look. It's practically written all over your face – even amongst all that drool!" Becca said with a grin that could have rivalled that of the Cheshire Cat!

Joey sighed longingly: "Look, I don't even know whether she's straight, gay, bi… whatever."

"Well then, luckily for you my dear, you're about to get handed the perfect opportunity to find out." As Bec spoke, Joey's attention was suddenly taken by Watson, who was slowly making her way over towards the bar.

"Go get her tiger!" Bec sniggered, playfully patting Joey on the back, before moving away to serve another customer.

Joey playfully tried to swat Becca as she walked away, but missed terribly. Blushing, she smiled as Watson appeared in front of her: "Hey again… what can I get you?

"Just an orange juice thanks – with a shot of vodka, please," Watson said, returning the smile.

"I take it you're not much of a dancer then?" Joey inquired, effortlessly slipping into small talk. Two years of bar tendering had helped her perfect the technique.

Watson grinned: "Nope, two left feet me! I leave that stuff to Charlie."

_Charlie. What a cute name. Come on Joey, think, think… you need to find out whether you stand half a chance…_

Joey handed Watson her vodka and orange: "Is this your first time in Fuel? I mean; I haven't seen you guys in here before and I'm sure I'd remember you." _Damn sure in fact, she thought, because your friend is so hot!_

Watson smiled to herself: _Aha! I knew it! You are so into Charlie!_

"Oh, I've been in here a few times with my girlfriend, when it first opened. I'm Georgie, by the way," she said, offering her hand, which Joey shook.

_Aha! So she is gay. Bec was right after all. Oh, I'm never going to hear the end of this when I tell her. _

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Georgie. I'm Joey… So, are you and your… er… friend having a good evening?"

"Yeah, or rather we were, until Charlie's psycho of an ex-girlfriend turned up!"

_So she is into women… thank you God! Hmm I wonder if Charlie and Georgie are a couple? Please God; don't let them be together… pretty please…_

"Yeah, psychotic ex-girlfriends are a big turn off in my book too," Joey laughed. "So, are you and Charlie… er… together?"

Watson laughed and almost choked on her drink. She smiled, watching as the girl in front of her started to blush profusely. _Do I play along for a little bit or should I be nice and put the poor girl out of her misery?_

In the end, Watson decided to play nicely: "Good God, no! Charlie and I are just good friends. Don't get me wrong; I love her to death but I don't really go for girly-girls and besides, Charlie's too high maintenance for me – but please don't tell her I said that because she'd kill me!" she said, with a wink.

Joey suddenly felt very elated but hoped her relief wasn't too obvious. _Oh my God; could this day get any better. Single and gay. _"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she smiled, returning the wink.

"Phew, that's a relief! Right then, I'm off to join the queue for the ladies. See you in about, oh a week," she joked. "Oh, it was lovely to meet you Joey, by the way."

"Yeah, you too Georgie."

As Watson wandered off, Joey once again sought out Charlie on the dance floor. A small smile escaped, lighting up her face; thankfully, she still had a good view of the woman in question. Once again, Joey was unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous tall and slender brunette. To say she was stunning didn't quite do her justice. Watching her dance, Joey was simply intoxicated. But it was more than just mere carnal lust. She'd desired many beautiful women in her time, but yet she'd never felt anything quite like this before. It was almost as if some powerful, invisible force was at work and had cast some kind of love spell over her. Joey smiled to herself, as she suddenly remembered watching an old episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer recently… now, which one was it… oh yes, Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. _Well, it's either a love spell, Joey thought, or this must be what they mean by love at first sight… and let's face it, you've never believed in that…_

Either way, whatever machinations were at work, Joey couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find a way to extinguish the heat coursing through her body. Mumbling something to Bec about covering for her for a few minutes (to which Bec replied something along the lines of "you owe me big time, Collins!") Joey decided it was time to take the proverbial bull by the horns, so to speak…

The atmosphere on the dance floor was intense; everyone was bursting with energy and Charlie was relishing the release and intimacy that came from dancing so close to random strangers. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting the beat from the music wash over her, only to feel a pair of arms suddenly snake their way around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: A big, big thank you once again to all of you who have read this story (and are still reading!). And an even bigger thank you to those of you who have posted your comments. I can't stress enough how much your feedback means to me. So thank you for taking the time to post. It's such a buzz to hear what you all think.

Funkyshaz57 – thanks for your message. Whether you read it on here or on the CJ forum, I hope you enjoy this update. Sorry for making you wait so long – my bad 

Surfgirl94 – thanks for your message. Glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Purplemonkeyys – hope you're happy with whose hands they are?! Oh and you'll have to fight me for Charlie 

Iomac3, Henriette76, jensey25, jsco81, gayornot, Charliefan and ashikinz – thanks for all your comments, I hope you approve of this next chapter!

– well it's definitely a case of lust at first sight for Joey. But just between you and me, it could very well be love!

Filibuster44 – thanks for reading and reviewing. Adore your fanfic "You Could Be Happy" by the way!

1818 – hope this turns out the way you wanted it to?!

Summer009 – glad to have you hooked. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter?

Right then, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to post. Sometimes my life has a way of getting in the way of my writing. But I do appreciate you all sticking with the story. And if you have the time, as always, I'd love to know what you all think of the latest chapter.

Well, on that note I'll leave it with you. I've got some serious updates to catch up on… seriously; I love the amazing CJ fics that are on here. Guys, I've said it before and I'll say it again; you blow me away with your talent!

Keep up the good work!

Paper heart x

P.S. please excuse the two Rihanna songs – I've been listening to Good Girl Gone Bad a lot lately!

Chapter Six

Charlie's eyes remained firmly shut as she felt arms tighten around her waist. She felt momentarily incensed by the sudden and anonymous intrusion of her personal space. Despite catching her off guard, it took Charlie a matter of mere seconds to conclude that there was only one person bold enough to be quite so daring… Kristen!

_That's it! I've had enough of trying to play nice. Kristen, prepare to get your arse well and truly kicked woman! _Charlie's mind was racing. She could feel the anger and resentment burning up inside. And with that in mind, Charlie was all geared up to turn around and give her ex-girlfriend-from-hell a right good verbal tongue bashing. And – if all else failed – perhaps a damn good slap too; just to ensure that she got the message.

But just as Charlie was about to turn around and confront her ex over her unwanted attention, she felt herself being pulled further into an unfamiliar embrace. As the arms tightened around her waist, Charlie's attention was distracted by an unknown but sweet scent penetrating her nostrils. From her confrontation with Kristen earlier, Charlie knew that her ex-girlfriend was wearing a very different perfume. So it didn't take a great detective to deduce that the arms that were currently snaked around her stomach belonged to someone other than Kristen.

The relief that she wasn't about to enter into another sparing match with her former lover was suddenly replaced by an altogether very different kind of emotion. And it wasn't what a normally rational person like Charlie would usually expect of herself. Yet in that moment, as Charlie could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, there was something wildly exciting about what was occurring in the middle of that dance floor.

Charlie breathed in the unfamiliar scent and decided to fight against the rational part of her brain that was screaming out to identify who it was that was daring to affect her like this. She was in uncharted territory, but as she lent back into the embrace, Charlie could feel the curves of a set of full and pert breasts rubbing against her back. The contact was causing wonderful tingling sensations, which sent shivers through Charlie's entire body.

Somewhat shocked by her ability to be quite so open to the experience, Charlie's mind and body were a mixture of contradictions. Whilst her mind was screaming that she was mad to be doing this with a total stranger, her body was crying out to just go with the flow.

_What the hell are you doing Charlie! Are you mad? I know I should stop but I can't… I don't want to… it feels so good… damn it woman… you need to get hold of yourself and stop acting so… so out of character and irrational!_

"Don't be afraid. Just let yourself go," Charlie suddenly felt the stranger's lips brush against her right ear, as the softly spoken words were gently whispered into her ear, somehow sensing her confusion and turmoil.

Charlie immediately felt the tension disperse and her body relax. As the two strangers began their dance with flirtation, they started to grind their bodies into one another, becoming increasingly lost in the beat of the music and each other.

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do

You're making staying over here impossible

Baby I must say, your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go (don't)

Do you know what you've started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest and now we're face to face

Charlie's eyes were still shut as she gave in to all the emotions that were coursing through her body, all the way to her inner core. Anticipation. Excitement. Anxiety. It was all there.

She swallowed hard as she felt the woman's right hand slowly wander down her taut stomach, brushing lightly up and down her thigh, whilst her other arm remained holding onto Charlie tightly. Their bodies continued to move together, in perfect unison with the music.

Whimpering slightly, Charlie could feel her heart beat faster and faster as hands furthered their exploration of her body. Her silk halter neck top clung to her skin, which was glistening with perspiration. Charlie let out another whimper and trembled when she felt a hand gently trail its way down between her breasts, before finding its resting place on her right hip. Charlie's mind was screaming from the contact, her body reeling as the stranger continued to tease her, thrusting and grinding her pelvic bone into her. Charlie couldn't remember the last time she had been so turned on.

Neither could Joey. She was mesmerized by the alluring woman in front of her, whose body was currently causing her to experience some extremely naughty thoughts. Try as she might, Joey couldn't fight the desire that was building up inside and threatening to explode, as she set about exploring Charlie's incredible body with her hands. She was both thrilled and pleasantly surprised by Charlie's willingness to let herself go and get lost in her touch. And the affect her exploration appeared to be having on the older woman only increased Joey's need to get intimate with the exquisitely beautiful brunette.

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show, oh

_Oh god, she's so sexy… she has the most amazing and incredible body. I know I shouldn't be touching her like this… It feels kinda wrong but it feels so right. I mean, I hardly know her… but I can't resist. My hands seem to have a mind of their own… oh my god, her stomach is so toned, and her bum is perfect, it's just begging for me to caress it… and oh my god, don't even get me started on her breasts…they are exquisite… everything about her is exquisite… just like her… god, I don't think I've ever wanted anyone quite so badly as I want her… I can't keep my hands off of her… _

Closing her eyes, Joey rested her head against Charlie's hair, inhaling a comforting and intoxicating mix of vanilla and a floral fruity scent of orange blossom. _God, she even smells divine, thought Joey. _The delicate and feminine fragrances invading her nostrils made Joey feel giddy with lust and desire; she felt as though she was in her own blissful personal heaven.

Do you know what you've started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dance floor, acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Joey tightened her grip around Charlie. Leaning in, she once again sought out Charlie's ear: "Do you trust me?" she whispered huskily.

Again, Charlie swallowed hard. The sensible side of her was screaming no. But for some inexplicable reason, she instinctively felt nothing but trust for the unknown woman she was currently getting rather up close and personal with on the dance floor.

Nodding her head, Charlie responded with a faint "Yes", noting for a second time how unbelievably sexy and seductive the woman's voice is. Charlie had barely finished responding before she felt a hand cup her right breast and then gently caress and tease her nipple, instantly creating one very erect, very alert bud.

"Good because I want you… I've wanted you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you," she whispered, her voice thick with desire.

Charlie was fighting desperately for air. Her breathing was becoming increasingly heavy and she could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. _Oh God… oh God… I want you too… if only you knew how much… I am so turned on right now… this is madness Charlie… for all you know, you could be allowing yourself to get felt up by some psycho… and no, you don't mean Kristen! Oh for goodness sake Charlie, just snap out of it… turn around woman! _

That was it; Charlie couldn't take the sensations running through her body any longer. Curiosity having finally got the better of her, Charlie entangled herself from the stranger. Turning around, she immediately recognized her as the cute girl from behind the bar.

Seizing the opportunity to study her properly, Charlie found herself staring into an intoxicating set of chocolate brown eyes. _Well hello… again… gosh… she really does have the most incredible eyes… and that smile… I could lose myself in that smile forever…_

Charlie took in the younger woman who, only moments before, had been the catalyst for an abundance of wonderful and amazing sensations on her body. Slightly shorter than herself, she was a sight to behold. Even in the darkened club, Charlie could make out her flawless skin and kind, gentle eyes. She noted her defined taut stomach hidden beneath the material of her fitted tight black shirt, which also showcased her very ample cleavage. _You are perfection, Charlie thought to herself._

As piercing deep blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, both women could see that the lust and desire they individually felt was mirrored in the other woman's eyes. As Joey reached down to claim Charlie's hand in hers, their want and need for each other remained unspoken. No words were needed.

As Joey guided the other woman through the crowded dance floor and away from prying eyes, Charlie couldn't take her eyes off Joey, as the two women made their way through the club in silence.

"Excuse me? What the hell are _you_ doing with _my_ girlfriend?"

Joey was just about to punch a security code into a door marked "Private – Staff Only" when the inevitable happened. Having witnessed their intimate exchange on the dance floor, a very livid Kristen suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Standing firm, with her arms folded across her breasts and a scowl plastered across her face, Kristen seemed very much intent on having another verbal altercation with her ex.

Charlie, whose hand was firmly encased in Joey's, let out an audible sigh:

"Didn't we go through this earlier? Please just go away Kristen; go and annoy someone else!"

As per usual, Kristen had no intention of complying with her ex-girlfriend's wishes: "Charlie… Charlie, please don't do this. I really need to talk to you. Please, Charlie, let me get you a drink and…"

"Reality check… we're not together anymore, remember? So get lost!" Charlie cut in harshly.

"You heard the lady," Joey spoke firmly, casting Kristen a stern glance.

Evidently, Kristen was in no mood for backing down: "Excuse me? Was I talking to you? No. In fact, why don't you just run along like a good little girl… and go and hit on someone else's girlfriend!"

"Don't talk to her like that Kristen. And for the last time; I am not your girlfriend. I left you. We broke up!"

"So what is this then, Charlie? I didn't think picking up random chicks in clubs for a quick fuck was your style, sweetie?" Kristen barked, shooting daggers at Joey.

Charlie shook her head, shocked and embarrassed by her former girlfriend's less than eloquent outburst. Kristen's persistence was beginning to wear her down and she didn't really have the energy to get engaged in yet another heated verbal battle with the woman she had once deeply cared for.

"You know it's not," Charlie sighed. "But what I do with my life has long since stopped being any of your business. And it's about time you started to respect that."

Sensing Charlie's unease, Joey didn't give Kristen a chance to reply: "Kristen, isn't it? Look Kristen, I think it's about time you respected Charlie's wishes. From what I can gather, you and Charlie are no more, which means she's perfectly entitled to do whatever with whomever. So why don't you take your own advice… and run along. Unless of course you want me to have you physically removed from the premises," Joey said, fixing Kristen with a smile. "Oh, and trust me darling, I'm far from being a quick fuck, as you so eloquently put it!"

Both women were relieved by Kristen's lack of an attempt at retaliation, watching as she stormed off. With their hands still entwined, Joey cast Charlie a warm and inviting smile, rubbing her thumb up and down her index finger.

"Phew! There goes my Lara Croft fantasies! If you don't mind me saying so, your ex is kinda scary. Where's Jennifer Aniston when you need her, huh?"

Charlie smiled warmly at Joey and laughed; the younger woman's sense of humour had instantly lightened the mood.

"Well, let's hope she got the message _this_ time. Now… where were we?" Joey enquired, offering Charlie a cheeky smile as she ran her thumb seductively across the palm of Charlie's hand.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hi

Thank you so much for all your wonderful and amazing reviews. I continue to be bowled over by your enthusiasm and I'm thrilled that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter – so I hope you'll like this one just as much!

Sorry it's taken me almost another week to update – please forgive my slackness…

1818 – there was rather a lot of sexual tension, wasn't there! Yes, Joey is a cheeky one for sure. Hope you like what you find behind the staff door…

Iomac3 – sorry I ended the last chapter on such a cliffhanger… I hope you enjoy this chapter?

Henriette76 – thanks for reading and reviewing please let me know what you think of this chapter 

Filibuster 44 – glad you enjoyed that chapter. Btw I'm enjoying your fic enormously 

Jsco81 – you can't beat a spot of dirty dancing, can you?!

Purplemonkeyys – glad you enjoyed the dancing. It was for me an ideal song choice.

Charliefan – glad the dance scene hit the spot for you 

Ashikinz – here's another chapter for you – excuse the delay in posting. And you may well get your wish in terms of something terrible happening to Kristen. All I can say is wait and see!

Miss Toastie – your fic is brilliant btw, and thanks for your encouraging words. Yeah, Good Girl Gone Bad is awesome! Oh and I'd find it impossible to keep my eyes off Charlie dancing too 

Funkyshaz57 – oops, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you hanging. Thanks for your lovely message btw. Loving your writing too!

And last but not least Jensy25 and – thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you both like the latest update.

Please note this latest chapter is rated 18 for content… hope you enjoy and please feel free to review, as the more reviews the quicker I write… OK so maybe that's not technically true, but it helps lol

Chapter seven

Charlie was mesmerized by the affect Joey's gentle yet electrifying touch was having on her body. She felt numb, transfixed; like she was in a complete daze. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry, almost barren, and she could feel every single nerve in her body tingling with nervous excitement and anticipation. Charlie couldn't find the focus to muster a single word – never mind string together a whole sentence – and as she let herself be led far away from prying eyes, the twisted interference of an intensely annoying ex girlfriend couldn't have been further from her mind.

With her hand still firmly encased in Joey's, Charlie couldn't take her eyes of the young woman who was slowly guiding her into a rather large office. Her attention somewhat distracted by the younger woman's perfectly formed bottom mocking her teasingly as she walked, Charlie barely remembered passing a kitchen and, what she could only presume to be a storeroom, before they had reached their intended destination.

Looking casually around the room, Charlie noted its pleasant décor. Lit by two tall freestanding lamps, it reflected Fuel's penchant for minimalist, modern styles; the office was as equally tastefully decked out as the rest of the club. A large modern canvas print depicting two semi-naked women in a lip-locking embrace hung proudly on the main wall, just above a comfy looking tan leather two-seater sofa. But it was a rather large and impressive wooden desk that stood out the most as the room's main focal point.

In the midst of surveying her surroundings, Charlie caught Joey staring at her, a seductive, knowing smile lighting up her face.

_Shit Charlie, what are you doing? You're not here to get laid! You're here on a stake out, remember? Yes… yes, I know… but I wouldn't mind staking her out… preferably naked! Charlie, stop it… just stop it! Stop thinking with your hormones, woman! Oh God, please don't look at me like that… it's just gonna make me want you all the more. _

"I know what you're thinking." Joey said teasing, breaking into Charlie's thoughts as she moved closer, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

_God I hope not. Otherwise I'm in BIG trouble. _"Oh do you now?" Charlie shyly asked, staring into Joey's deep brown desire-filled eyes.

"Yes, I do. You're thinking that this office has probably seen quite a lot of action in its time," she said, with a sly, cheeky grin.

"And has it?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well now, I couldn't possibly divulge that kind of information," joked Joey in an effort to break the ice. Noting Charlie's apparent nervousness, she immediately felt a need to put the beautiful brunette at ease.

"Ok, I can't deny that my intentions towards you aren't entirely honourable. I mean, can you blame me, with that banging body!"

Charlie laughed, the ice well and truly broken by the younger woman's good-natured humour.

"But although I would most definitely like to have my wicked way with you," Joey continued, "we don't have to do anything, we can just talk or…"

"I thought talking was what you did afterwards," Charlie said, her voice thick with lust and desire. And with that and her newfound confidence, Charlie moved closer to Joey so that their bodies were barely millimetres apart. Staring intently into Joey's brown eyes, Charlie brought her hand up to the younger woman's face. She started to lightly caress her skin, before she moved her hand round to the back of Joey's head, which gave her the access she needed and allowed her to gently guide Joey closer.

Their lips met tentatively together, before embarking on a wild exploration of each other's mouth. Seeking access, Joey opened her mouth and their tongues became immediately entwined, with both women getting lost as their tongues continued to play with each other's, tasting, exploring, probing deeper and deeper as if both women were engaged in some sort of unspoken kissing competition.

Charlie felt a carnal desire coursing through her body at a rate of knots. As she had been so reminded of earlier on the dance floor, she hadn't felt such an animalistic need for another person for what had seemed like an eternity. There were no words. But it felt raw. It felt honest. And it made her feel alive; alive instead of merely surviving or existing. She needed this woman and right there, in that moment, feeling Joey's lips fiercely push up against hers, conversation or pleasantries were the last thing flooding Charlie's mind.

After a few minutes, fueled by a desperate need for air, both women reluctantly broke from their kiss. Although breathless from the intensity of their heated exchange, it didn't take long before lips and tongues were once again dancing intimately together. The room would have been deathly silent, if it hadn't of been for the constant heavy breathing and series of sweet, barely audible moans escaping from both women.

Breaking away from their increasingly intensive kissing session, Joey removed her lips from Charlie's and let her tongue snake its way across her jaw line, teasing and tasting Charlie's neck before settling down to nibble on her left ear lobe. Elsewhere, Joey's hands were equally as busy, teasing and caressing their way across Charlie's pert breasts, down to her flat stomach and back up to pay further attention to her very enticing and perfect breasts. Charlie gasped as she felt Joey's fingers circle her left breast whilst kneading and massaging the other.

Joey continued her assault on Charlie's breasts through the silky material of her halter neck top. With Charlie continually moaning and gasping in pleasure, her need to pleasure the gorgeous brunette was escalating by the second. Desperate to see and feel Charlie's naked skin, Joey set about making light work of the garment, quickly tearing it off over Charlie's head and throwing it onto the floor.

It was Joey's turn to gasp as she took in the exquisite sight standing in front of her. A small smile spread across Joey's face as her eyes lustily roamed their way up and down the naked torso of the bronzed goddess. From her pert, rounded breasts to her smooth tanned skin and firm toned stomach, Charlie was the most beautiful creature Joey had ever had the pleasure to cast her eyes upon. Her beauty was undeniable and Joey felt very hot and very flushed in her presence. Seeing Charlie standing there, displaying her perfect wares, Joey wasn't sure whether she was worthy of being able to gaze upon never mind touch something of such beauty.

Rather than feeling embarrassed by her nakedness, Charlie was in fact reveling in the affect her body was evidently having on the gorgeous young woman. Locking her eyes with Joey's, Charlie smiled seductively as she beckoned Joey closer with her index finger. Lust filled eyes met lust filled eyes as Charlie slowly began to unbutton Joey's black shirt, before tenderly letting it slip away from her shoulders, until it fell onto the wooden floor. A wide, knowing smile lit up Charlie's face and she licked her lips lustily as she took in Joey's full breasts encased in a very sexy see-through black bra. Charlie's mouth was watering in anticipation as she focused on the two very pert nipples that were standing to attention, teasing out at her from behind the lacy material.

Overcome with desire, Charlie moved swiftly to take Joey's lips in another animalistic, heated kiss, as her hands worked expertly to remove the garment of underwear, hastily throwing it onto the floor. Hearing Joey moan into her mouth, Charlie tore her swollen lips away and began kissing her way down Joey's throat, across her collarbone and down her chest, before claiming Joey's right breast with her mouth. She continued to tease Joey mercilessly, licking and teasing and biting, switching her attentions between each rock hard nipple.

Joey was in heaven as she felt Charlie begin her assault on her breasts. The pleasure was so intense she felt as though her knees were going to give in and buckle from underneath her. It took every ounce of strength Joey could muster to remain upright as the older woman continued to play with her two most wonderful assets.

Once Charlie had finished hungrily devouring her breasts, determined to give Charlie a taster of the same pleasure, Joey captured Charlie's lips with the same hunger. Using the weight of her body, she pushed the slightly taller woman back until her bare back was touching the wall. She heard Charlie gasp as the cold concrete connected with her flesh but neither women were prepared to break away from the kiss.

After about ten minutes, Joey reluctantly entangled herself from Charlie's lips. She stepped back, taking the opportunity to appraise the half naked flustered woman in front of her. Joey smiled devilishly as she took in Charlie's large swollen breasts. It was a picture perfect moment and one that Joey was certain would remain firmly locked in her memory for many years to come.

As the two silent women stared lustily into each other's eyes, Joey could resist the temptation no longer; reaching out with her fingers, she began to play with Charlie's left breast. Tweaking and rubbing the pert bud, Joey momentarily marveled at their hardness before she lunged forward and captured the breast with her mouth. Pushing Charlie further against the wall, Joey used her tongue to heighten Charlie's pleasure, delighted in the affect her machinations were clearly having on the other woman, judging from the loud moans and groans she was giving off.

Breathing heavily and with her eyes firmly closed, Charlie felt like she was in paradise. The affect the younger woman was having on her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Whether fueled by the excitement of their anonymity or whether it was merely born out of frustration and a sojourn with celibacy for the past few months, Charlie was completely overcome with lust and desire. It was as if a switch she never knew existed had suddenly been turned on.

Charlie gasped as she felt Joey's fingers begin to play with the top button on her jeans, before proceeding further and enticing the zipper down, along with a portion of her jeans. Charlie's breathing became even more laborious when Joey began to claw at her pants, until she was able to drag them halfway down her long tanned legs, so that they came to rest on top of her jeans.

Joey was making it her own personal mission to make Charlie as wet and swollen as she possibly could. With her fingers she immediately sought out Charlie's already engorged clit. She marveled at the wetness that met her fingers; the texture of Charlie's heavenly juices seeping over her fingers as she proceeded to enter her with two fingers was pure ecstasy to Joey.

Charlie blinked and forced her eyes wide open as she felt Joey retract her fingers, only to find the younger woman staring back at her, grinning, her chocolate brown eyes coated deep in lust. She tried to focus as Joey teased her by provocatively putting the two fingers into her mouth; she watched in awe as Joey slowly proceeded to suck Charlie's juices off her fingers, before licking her lips and sliding the same two fingers back inside her.

With her thumb now playing with Charlie's sensitive swollen nub, Joey continued to pump her fingers deeper and deeper into Charlie, who was totally at her mercy, her loud moans and groans only turning Joey on further.

_You're right, Joey thought, as she knelt down on the hard wooden floor, covering Charlie's engorged clit with her mouth so she could accomplish bringing the gorgeous brunette to an earth shattering orgasm… talking is most definitely what you do afterwards_.


	8. Author's Note

Hello

Sorry guys, alas it's not the update you were probably hoping for.

I just wanted to acknowledge all your lovely and encouraging messages and e-mails and apologise for my absence and general lack of updates.

Long story short; I'm afraid I'm not in a position to continue with "Three Months Sober" for the foreseeable future at least. But I will endeavour to return soon and continue where I left off.

It's been a real blast reconnecting with my love of writing fiction, so it goes without saying that I am going to miss sharing my writing with you guys. I've been extremely touched and humbled (not to mention very surprised) by the wonderful and positive feedback I have received. You've all been so kind; never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have the courage to share my story with you. But I guess it's amazing what a level of anonymity can do!

If I could, I would love to personally thank each and every one of you who has read and/or commented on my little work of fanfiction. But of course I can't. All I can do is say thank you so very, very much for all your kind comments and wonderful feedback and for embracing my little contribution to the CJ fanfic community. I can't tell you how much it's meant to me.

There are some awesome and amazing stories on this website and I would also like to take a moment to thank my fellow CJ fanfic writers for taking the time and having the courage to share their stories with all of us. I continue to be blown away by your remarkable creative talents. And I hope it's not too cheeky to say keep up the good work!!

I really am truly sorry that, for the time being at least, I am unable to continue writing "Three Months Sober"; I had big things planned for the story – at least in my head!

Until next time, thank you and take care.

Paper heart x


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

I know it's been a fair few months since my last post. But I always wanted to try and return to this story at some stage. And since now is the season of good will to all men and women, I thought it would be as good a time as any to get back into writing this story!

I hope you enjoy these two new chapters. Since it's been so long since I last updated, it might be a good idea to go back and reread the previous chapters - just to refresh the old memory :)

By the way, thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story in the past. As always, reviews, feedback and comments are very much appreciated. So please take a few moments, if you can, to let me know what you think :)

I hope you guys enjoy the new updates (yes, two chapters for the price of two)!!

All the best,

Paper heart

Chapter eight

In both body and mind, Charlie was in total ecstasy; _the _most pleasurable by-product of having just experienced what could only be described as _the_ most incredible and intense orgasm of her life. It was as if she was experiencing the wonderful mind-blowing love making of a female lover for the very first time.

Her breathing was slow, heavy and laboured but yet her heart was beating at a vastly increasing pace. Charlie had long since lost all sense of time and her surroundings were all but a blur. Having been completely stripped of what remained of her clothing, her lacy white thong and grey skinny jeans were now just a crumpled heap on the floor. She found herself naked: her back somewhat sore from prolonged contact with a clammy, rough wall; her long flowing tresses were caked to her skin and her tanned body glistened with a thin sheet of perspiration.

Slowly opening her eyes, Charlie fought desperately to regain some focus, as her eyes wandered brazenly downwards to take in the intoxicating sight that instantly met her gaze. Her arousal and desire fast rising, her eyes lustily captured the sexy brunette who was so enthusiastically ravishing her body. Charlie had always thoroughly enjoyed oral sex with her partners, but the pleasure the younger woman was so expertly managing to inflict with her mouth and tongue was taking her to newfound heights of sexual pleasure. Moments away from enjoying a second earth shattering orgasm, Charlie was getting immensely turned on watching the beautiful stranger nestled beneath her.

_Oh my god. The things this girl can do with her mouth... I don't want her to stop…she's making me feel unbelievably amazing… _

With Joey's hands clasped firmly to her hips, Charlie was in heaven. She breathed in deeply as she felt Joey continue to pay considerable attention to her already hardened clit. Gasping loudly, Charlie let out a low gutteral moan, and her body tensed up as Joey suddenly entered her with one finger, which was closely followed by a second.

As Joey vigorously pumped two fingers into her, quickly increasing the pace, Charlie arched her back against the cold clammy wall. Charlie threw her head back, and her breathing accelerated as Joey penetrated her hard and fast. Charlie hit the pinnacle of oblivion when she suddenly felt Joey fill her with her tongue, playing a slow dance with her clit, trying to tease every last drop of juice out of her; her mission to make Charlie come now barely seconds away from completion.

"Oh my God… don't stop… please don't stop," Charlie panted, as she moved her hands to the back of Joey's head, gently encouraging her on further and further to claim her exquisite prize. "I'm…argh… I'm com…com… coming!" Charlie screamed as she felt her orgasm take hold. As it blissfully washed over her, Charlie's muscles tightened possessively around Joey's fingers, and her body trembled as she started to come down from _the _most incredible high.

Slowly, Joey began to climb her way back up Charlie's slick body. Placing tiny, gentle kisses on both her inner thighs, Joey could smell the faint aroma of what she thought was coconut on the soft skin of the woman she'd felt an instant attraction to. Her actions elicited in Charlie a series of deep, throaty moans. Taking her time to savour every euphoric moment, Joey's tongue snaked its way over Charlie's perfectly toned taut stomach, enjoying the delightful taste of Charlie's salty perspiration soaked skin, licking her way up between her cleavage, stopping momentarily to suck and nibble on two perfectly erect hardened nipples that were just far too tempting to ignore, much less resist.

Charlie could taste herself on Joey's full, swollen lips as the younger woman leant forward to capture her mouth in a hungry, animalistic kiss. Their tongues dancing with wild, lustful abandonment, Charlie moaned into the kiss as her hands circled their way around the back of Joey's head, pulling her deeper and deeper into the heated kiss.

Simultaneously breaking away from a kiss that had rendered both women breathless, Joey was transfixed, totally mesmerized by the intoxicating sight of the beautiful brunette's heaving cleavage. She remained captivated as she watched the rise and fall of the older woman's chest. Lustily noting the perspiration running down her cleavage and the way her rock hard nipples stood proudly to attention was sending Joey's libido into overdrive and further increasing the dampness between her legs.

Feeling sated by the after effects of two mind-blowing orgasms, Charlie struggled desperately to regain some composure. As their eyes met, she took in Joey's smug, satisfied grin and immediately felt the fire between her legs returning. It was time for round two.

Without giving the younger girl any warning, Charlie placed the palm of her hand squarely into Joey's taut stomach and gently pushed her several times across the room, only stopping when Joey's back had made contact with the hard wooden desk.

Noting the desire dancing in the stunning brunette's chocolate brown pools, a sly smile spread across Charlie's face. Desperate to pleasure the other woman the way she had selflessly tended to her, Charlie wasn't prepared to waste another second as a sudden preoccupation to satisfy her physical desire to touch the other woman's bare flesh; to see Joey in all her naked glory, completely took hold over her.

Overcome by an animalistic wanton need, Charlie's hands flew forward, cupping both of Joey's breasts before rubbing her thumb and forefinger over Joey's nipples, teasing the sensitive bud over the lacy bra that her two most treasured possessions remained encased in. As Charlie set about playing and stroking Joey's exquisite nipples, she smiled as she watched Joey breath in deeply and steady herself by placing her arms back onto the desk behind her.

Before Joey had time to recover from Charlie's wonderous assault on her nipples, in one brief swift movement, Charlie had her mouth on Joey's left breast, her tongue circling the hardened bud over the bra's see-through lacy material, gently nibbling on the nipple with her teeth, before repeating the intimate machinations on the other breast. After a good ten minutes, Charlie reluctantly broke away from Joey's cleavage, before moving her mouth upwards to fiercely cover the younger woman's, drawing her into another impassioned, searing kiss. Encouraged by the soft moans escaping from the other woman's mouth, Charlie tore at Joey's bra, her hands pawing at the clasp so that in a matter of seconds the bra was practically torn from her shoulders. As Charlie's right hand moved to firmly cup and massage Joey's right breast, they remained kissing, tongues wildly dancing together, pushing against the other woman's. Teeth hungrily nibbling at swollen lips before tongues pushed and probed, venturing further as their heated mouth-to-mouth kissing intensified.

Joey moaned into Charlie's mouth when she felt Charlie's hand brush across her pelvic bone hidden beneath the heavy cotton material of her slacks. The action was deeply provocative and ignited the raging fire that had been simmering between Joey's legs. She felt her knees weaken as Charlie's fingers began fumbling with the button and zipper on her trousers. Joey was impressed how easily Charlie had made light work of removing her slacks, so that she stood there clad in nothing but a delicate pair of extremely skimpy black see through lace panties.

Charlie stood in awe, taking in every inch of the glorious nearly naked beauty. Managing with some difficulty to prize her eyes away from the younger woman's heaving chest, Charlie wanted to savour the moment by studying the prized possession that stood within her grasp. Charlie was completely captivated by the angel in front of her. Everything about her was intoxicating; from her warm and inviting chocolate brown eyes, shy smile and taut smooth stomach that Charlie was desperate to run her fingers across, to the way her long luscious dark locks cascaded over her shoulders, all the way down to the top of her breast bone. The woman was perfection personified in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie swallowed as she shifted her focus to take in the tiny bit of lacy fabric that still protected the younger woman's modesty. The see through material didn't leave much to the imagination. Like a tiger stalking its prey, Charlie moved tentatively forward, her piercing bluey grey eyes firmly honing in on her target. She reached out to cup Joey's sex with the palm of her hand.

Turned on by the huskiness of the feel of the older woman's hand in the most intimate of places, Joey was far beyond being able to form words to reply. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, enjoying the pleasure of Charlie's finger nails scrapping across her pubic bone. Joey took a sudden intake of breath when, unexpectedly, she felt Charlie's mouth on her clit. Still covered by her lacy underwear, the feel of Charlie's warm wet mouth sucking and licking and teasing her was almost too much for Joey to bear.

Kneeling down between Joey's legs, Charlie was relishing the power she seemed to hold over the younger brunette. Clawing at the small piece of lacy fabric, Charlie made swift work of removing Joey from her sexy black panties and, in one swift move, she emptied the contents of the desk behind Joey onto the hard wooden floor. As files, a pot plant and bits and pieces of stationary went flying, Charlie quickly guided Joey down onto the desk before clambering on top of her. Joey winced slightly as her back made contact with the hard surface; the brief pain shooting up her spine conflicting with the dull ache raging between her legs.

Joey was lost in the splendid sight that was currently positioning herself on all fours in front of her; hovering on her hands and knees, her full breasts dangling dangerous in her face, just a few inches away from her tongue.

Charlie's slightly swaying breasts stood to full attention, provocatively teasing Joey. They were too hard – figuratively and literally – to ignore and temptation was beginning to get the better of Joey.

Squirming, Joey made a galant attempt to take one of Charlie's breasts into her mouth; moaning in despair when Charlie caught on to her plan and moved away before Joey's mouth had chance to make any sort of contact.

Still on all fours, Charlie tenderly placed a finger to Joey's lips and shook her head: "No touching," she said, her voice thick with desire.

Charlie's blue eyes mirrored the desire in her voice, as she took in the beautiful brunette sprawled naked beneath her, before slowly and gently lowing herself onto the other woman until their pubic bones clashed. Charlie set a slow and steady course in her mission to pleasure the younger woman.

"Open your eyes," Charlie coaxed in a seductively soft tone, that gave Joey goosebumps all over and sent a shiver down her spine.

It was a very pleasant experience, being dominated by the older woman, and Joey had every intention of doing exactly as she was told. She watched as Charlie began to gently stroke and tease her with her fingers.

"I want to be inside you," Charlie whispered, before penetrating Joey hungrily with two fingers, pumping her digits in and out as Joey's body steadily rocked in a perfect rhythm.

Joey continued to watch wide-eyed, as Charlie retracted her fingers. Grinning lustily at Joey, Charlie seductively placed one finger into her mouth, before running her other finger across Joey's torso, leaving a sticky trail of her own juices on her skin. Charlie's finger worked its way from her belly button upwards, snaking its way between the gap separating Joey's womanly peaks. Circling each breast, Charlie used her finger to tease and stroke the pigmented area of the areola before covering the same trail with her tongue, savouring the smell and taste of Joey all in one go.

Mesmerized, Joey watched as Charlie entangled herself and climbed off the desk. Her disappointment at their broken contact was thankfully short lived, when the slender brunette suddenly grasped at her legs, pulling Joey down off the desk so that only her torso maintained contact with the rather uncomfortable piece of furniture. Closing her eyes, Joey was more than willing to endure a tiny bit of discomfort, knowing only too well the pleasure that was awaiting her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

Two days later…

Joey let out a deep sigh, tucking both her hands into the pockets of her black cargo pants. She stifled a yawn and glanced across at Bec, who looked as bored as Joey felt. It was ten o'clock on a bright and balmy Monday morning and she had far better things to do than haul her backside out of bed on her day off to attend what was, at least from her point of view, a stupid and pointless staff meeting.

Both girls were perched rather precariously against the edge of a large wooden desk. Despite its size, the office was currently over run with staff, most of whom looked equally baffled and bewildered to be there.

Besides Joey and Becca, also in attendance was Billy, a twenty-four year old college graduate who, thanks to his model good looks, was extremely popular with not only the gay guys but with the straight female patrons too; and Jen, a cute down to earth surfer-type chick in her early twenties – both of whom were the club's main bartenders, alongside Joey and Becca. Then there was Steve, a heavyset burly thirty-something who was head of security; Fuel's assistant manager, Angie, in her late twenties, who was a bit of a blonde airhead (at least according to Bec!); and a handful of other employees.

People were quietly talking between themselves, generally catching up and sharing juicy bits of office gossip. But the air was rife with an uneasiness that didn't go unnoticed by Joey or Bec.

"God, I feel like a naughty school girl waiting to be reprimanded by the head teacher!" Becca whispered into Joey's ear.

"Yeah, me too," laughed Joey. "I don't know what could be so important that I had to haul my arse out of bed. I mean, it's my day off and I've got better things to be doing with my time."

"Aww poor baby," Bec said, playfully ruffling Joey's hair. "So, any idea what this meeting is about oh wise one?"

"Nope. Angie's being as evasive as ever. But I'm guessing it's got to be something pretty important for Simone to call us all in like this," Joey mused, stretching her arms and yawning.

"I see someone's tired this morning," noted Bec, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely shattered. I think I could happily sleep for a week!" Joey said with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, because I didn't like to say, but you've got some serious baggage going on underneath those baby browns!"

"Hey, watch it!" Joey said, lightly punching her friend on the arm.

"So tell me Miss Collins; what exactly have you been doing to feel so worn out – or should I say, who have you been doing?" Bec enquired with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me?" Joey went bright red and suddenly felt rather hot and flustered.

Unfortunately for Joey, her blushing was like a red rag to a bull when it came to Becca.

"Aha! I knew it. You got laid, didn't you, Jo?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Jo. You've been pretty evasive ever since Saturday night. If I didn't know any better and if I was a betting woman I'd say you got laid..."

"Shut up Bec," whispered Joey, before turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh my god, you did, didn't you! You got laid! Who was it? Was it anyone I know?' rambled Becca. "Oh my god, it was that gorgeous brunette you were practically lusting all over the other night, wasn't it?"

Luckily for Joey, she was saved from answering Becca's barrage of awkward questions, when the door to the office swung open suddenly and Simone, the club's owner walked in. As she did so, the room went eerily silent. All eyes became firmly fixed on the tall attractive raven-haired woman. All except Joey and Becca. Their attention was taken by the appearance of two women - both of whom Bec and Joey instantly recognized - who followed closely behind their boss, along with a man decked out in dark blue police overalls.

"Shit!" verbalized a shocked Joey. Whilst Bec could only sit there, her mouth wide open in stunned silence.

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and Constable Georgina Watson entered the room. Like her male counterpart, Watson wore the familiar blues of an officer of the law, but Charlie was dressed casually in civvies; rocking the casual but drop dead gorgeous look, in jeans, a white ribbed t-shirt vest, brown high heeled boots and a green combat style jacket. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back and over her shoulders and - to top it all off – she sported some rather sexy Aviator style shades.

_Oh my god. This is not happening. Please tell me this is not happening. She's… she's a cop?! She never mentioned anything about being a cop the other night. Of course she wouldn't, idiot. It's not as if you did much talking… _

Joey swallowed hard. Not for the first time, she began to replay their intimate encounter over in her mind.

Flashback… 35 hours ago

"I'm really sorry about Kristen. She has a tendency to…"

Joey immediately silenced Charlie, capturing her lips before the older woman had a chance to finish her sentence. Joey felt Charlie respond instantly, opening her mouth and granting Joey permission to enter with her tongue. There was no time for pleasantries; it was a searing kiss, propelled by lust and desire and a general want and need for each other.

Back to present day….

Simone's dulcet tones immediately brought a very reluctant Joey back to reality. At thirty-two, elegantly dressed in a figure-hugging grey Chanel trouser suit, Simone Gregory was the club's very wealthy but somewhat aloof owner. The proprietor of several other popular and successful establishments littered throughout the city, it was rare that she put in an appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first let me say how much I appreciate you all coming in for this unscheduled meeting. Especially since I know some of you aren't even rostered on to work today, and I know it's somewhat short notice."

Joey and Becca exchanged knowing glances. It was unusual for Simone to be so pleasant. Joey could only summize that it was primarily down to the police presence. But it wasn't long before it was back down to business

"Anyway, enough of the pleasantries... I'd like to introduce Constable Rosetta and Constable Watson. And this (she said casting an appreciative glance at Charlie) is Senior Constable Buckton. I trust you will give these lovely officers your full attention. And on that note, boys and girls, I'm going to leave you in their more than capable hands."

Turning round, Simone shook hands with all three officers. "If you need me for anything else," she said, looking directly at Charlie, "you have my number. So please don't hesitate to call. In the meantime, Angie will be able to assist you in whatever way you deem necessary for your investigation. "

As Joey watched Simone exit the room, her eyes caught sight of Charlie who was watching her rather intently. The moment their eyes met, Charlie smiled at Joey rather sheepishly, as images of their steamy encounter began to invade her mind.

Flashback...

"I don't even know your name," said Charlie, huskily.

"I think we've both been a bit too preoccupied for such pleasantries," chuckled Joey.

Charlie blushed, then swallowed hard as she felt Joey's right hand slowly wander down her taut stomach, brushing lightly up and down her thigh, whilst their bodies continued to move together in perfect unison. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as Joey's hands furthered their exploration of her body. Charlie trembled when she felt a hand gently trail its way down between her breasts. Her mind was screaming from the contact, her body reeling as Joey continued to tease her.

"It's Joey, by the way. And it's a pleasure to meet you… a _real _pleasure," the younger woman purred as she continued her increasingly pleasurable assault.

Back to present day...

"Charlie? Senior? Charlie, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? You're looking a bit flustered" said Watson, leaning towards her with a sly grin.

Charlie looked over at Watson. The cheeky smile that was plastered across her colleagues face was a dead giveaway.

"I'm warning you Georgie," said Charlie, the sweet smile on her face contrasting wildly with the stern tone in her voice. "Behave or else I'll have you on desk duty for the next six months."

"Don't worry Senior, I'll be as good as gold," Watson grinned broadly.

"Right then, I think it's time we got this show on the road," said Charlie, with an air of authority.

Turning away from Watson, Charlie removed her shades and moved forward to address the small crowd in front of her.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Senior Constable Charlie Buckton..."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hi

Well, it's been a long time coming but here's the latest chapter of Three Months Sober!

Thanks to all of you who have messaged me about this story. It means a lot to me that there's still interest out there for it.

So thanks for sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Any reviews and comments are always most welcome.

Thank you

Paper_heart

**Chapter 10**

"So let me get this straight; some nut job is going around bashing up women who frequent this very club?" Becca piped up from the back of the room, concern failing to mask the anger in her voice.

Joey rolled her eyes at Becca; her friend always had a way of putting things so eloquently, before turning her attention back towards a very serious looking Senior Constable.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that but yes, we have every reason to believe that the perpetrator of these crimes is specifically targeting female patrons of this establishment. Which is why we felt it necessary to bring the situation to your attention. And, more importantly, why we are asking you all to be extra careful until the person or persons responsible for these attacks is caught."

"Well, that's just great. And what are we supposed to do in the meantime, until you catch the guy?" chipped in an equally anxious Jen.

"Nothing, apart from apply a bit of common sense. Basically, we need you to go about your business as normal. But we do ask that you remain vigilant at all times, and report anything suspicious immediately, either to myself, one of my officers or Miss. Stone here," Charlie said, smiling as she indicated towards the club's assistant manager standing to her right.

'"And that's it?" Now it was Joey's turn to say her piece. She locked eyes with Charlie, silently challenging the police officer. "That's all we get? Be vigilant!"

Slightly taken back by the younger woman's sudden hostility, standing her ground, a somewhat annoyed Charlie Buckton folded her arms and fixed the woman she had got to know rather intimately with her piercing blue eyes.

_Play it cool, Charlie. Play it cool. _

"And what exactly would you like me to do Miss… Miss?"

"Collins. Joey Collins."

"Look Miss. Collins, I appreciate your concern. But I can assure you that my officers and I are taking this matter very seriously. Hence why we called this meeting. Your safety is of paramount importance."

"Which means what, exactly?" cut in Joey, abruptly.

Charlie glared at Joey. While next to her, Watson attempted to suppress a sly smile as she watched the younger woman verbally challenge her boss. Charlie Buckton wasn't used to being challenged - by anyone. Watson could hear the surprise – not to mention the rising annoyance - in her voice as she spoke.

"Which means, Miss. Collins, that we shall be implementing certain procedures as part of our ongoing investigation. And that's all I'm permitted to say at this stage, " Charlie said, holding her hand up in an attempt to put an end to their verbal sparing. She wasn't in the mood to have her authority questioned, much less used to it.

Charlie turned her attention back to the entire group. "Look, guys, I know this is frightening, for all of you. I'm not trying to alarm you unduly. However, this is a very serious matter and after careful consideration, we felt it was in your best interest to make you all aware of the situation. Obviously, I can't stress enough the need to keep this under wraps. Which means keeping this information to a minimum."

Charlie continued: "But again, let me stress, there really is no need for panic. All we're asking you to do is implement certain procedures, for your own safety. For example, walk in pairs at all times, if possible, but especially at night. Ultimately, just be on your guard and as I said before, if you do notice anything suspicious – however trivial it may seem at the time – report it."

As the group started to become more restless by the second – and before anyone else had the chance to reply - Angie stepped forward to address the room. "People… people… I'd just like to take a moment to reiterate what Senior Constable Buckton has said; there really is no need for anyone to panic. The police have everything under control. So we just need to let these nice officers go about their business – while we go about ours. So on that note, I suggest you all get back to doing what it is you need to be doing. Thank you."

"In other words, keep it zipped and let's not do anything that could jeopardize the club making lots and lots of money, right Jo?" Becca muttered distastefully under her breath.

Joey just smiled in silent agreement, and watched as the group slowly began to disperse. As she watched, Joey's eyes suddenly caught those belonging to the woman who, only a few days ago, had been sprawled naked underneath her – in that very same room. Senior Constable Charlie Buckton.

_God she's incredible. And hot. And she's a cop. Crikey, could there be any bigger turn on?_

"I still can't get over the fact that she's a cop," Bec whispered under her breath, mirroring Joey's thoughts. "I mean, that is _so _hot!"

"Knock it off Bec," Joey glared at her friend as she hurried towards the door – and freedom from the sexy police officer's mesmerizing gaze.

"Trust you Collins, to get it on with a cop. You really have out done yourself this time," grinned Becca, ignoring her friend's quite obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, I really know how to pick 'em, don't I," countered Joey, sarcastically.

"Oh come on Jo, lighten up! What's the big deal? You're an adult… she's an adult… no harm done."

Nearing the exit, Joey was just about to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, Miss. Collins. May I have a moment of your time, please?"

Joey sighed, closing her eyes. She felt like a criminal about to be placed under arrest. She scowled at Becca who immaturely stuck out her tongue as she exited the room.

"What was all that about?" Charlie pulled Joey aside, her voice noticeably low so as to obviously avoid attracting the unwanted attention of her two colleagues. Although Charlie was all too well aware of a certain Constable's eyes boring into her back.

"Come again?" Joey tried but failed to project her innocence.

"Forgive me, but you seemed sort of… well… hostile."

"Oh, I'm sorry Senior Constable. I guess learning that there's some unhinged nut case out there targeting the place that I work at isn't going to put me in the best of moods. Not to mention the fact that the woman I had hot, passionate, steamy sex with – in this very room – suddenly rocks up out of the blue - and turns out to be a cop! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask," Charlie stated, somewhat bluntly.

"So, was shagging me part of your investigation?" Joey barked, equally as bluntly. Folding her arms across her chest, she glared at the police officer, challenging for her response.

Charlie was dumbfounded: "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I'm going to dignify that with a response," snapped Charlie.

"Is that a yes then?" Joey snapped back.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it wasn't. I…"

"So, you didn't figure you'd get it on with me so you could possibly extract some inside information for your little investigation?"

"Believe me, extracting information was the last thing on my mind."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Not a great deal at the time. My hormones were doing most of the talking. As, I remember, were yours. But on reflection, I should have perhaps exercised more caution."

Now it was Joey's turn to be dumbfounded: "Exercised more caution? What the hell does that mean?

"Look Joey, I think you're misunderstanding me. I…"

"So, I take it what happened between us was a mistake then; is that what you're saying?"

"It shouldn't have happened, given the circumstances. But…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Joey stated before abruptly turning on her heels, leaving a stunned Senior Constable behind.

"I hope my employee wasn't giving you a hard time?" Charlie turned around to find a smiling Angie Stone standing behind her.

"No, not at all."

"Good. Right, well please let me know if there's anything else you need. Feel free to have a wander around the club – or interrogate any of the staff," she said, smiling as she emphasized the latter part of her sentence.

"Thank you. But I don't think there's any need to do any interrogating. Just yet," Charlie replied with a smile.

"Shame. Something tells me you'd be rather good at it," the blonde assistant manager said with a flirty smile. "I'll leave you to it then, Senior Constable."

Charlie watched her go. If she didn't know any better, she was certain the woman had been flirting with her. Her thoughts then suddenly turned back to a certain brunette.

_Was shagging me part of your investigation? _

With Joey's words ringing in her head, Charlie failed to notice Constable Watson's presence.

"Senior? Charlie?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"She hates me."

"Who hates you?"

"Joey. She hates me."

Watson was somewhat taken back by the senior officer's sudden openness: "She doesn't hate you, Charlie. She's just a bit shocked to see you. And probably a bit embarrassed. But I doubt very much she hates you."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't blame her if she did. I wasn't exactly doing much thinking last night. I behaved very unprofessionally Georgie."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. You're both adults. I'm sure she'll come round. I mean, you're pretty irresistible. Just pout a bit, show a bit of cleavage and twinkle those baby blue eyes and she'll be putty in your hands in no time…. Well, it works for Angelo. Speak of the devil…"

Angelo came bounding over, like an excited golden retriever. He had a huge grin spread across his handsome face. As the officer put his arms across the shoulders of his two colleagues, Charlie and Georgie exchanged knowing glances. He looked like the cat that most definitely had got the cream.

"I think I'm going to like this assignment after all. That blonde chick, Angie-something-or-other is really hot. I wonder if she's got a boyfriend."

Charlie smiled. Watson rolled her eyes. The poor chap seemed to have a nasty habit of falling for unobtainable women… unobtainable _gay _women.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi

A big hello to anyone still reading this story! I've had some computer issues over the last few months, and I sort of got the last few chapters mixed up a little. My head's been a bit out of the game and I didn't realise until after posting.

But I think I've rectified that now, and I've just gone and uploaded chapters 11, 12 and 13.

I'll post the newest chapter, chapter 14, tomorrow.

Thanks again for reading and as always, please feel free to post your reviews/comments/thoughts!

Paperheart

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks later

"So, how's_ things_?"

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton looked over at her junior colleague, Georgina Watson. There wasn't anything especially untoward about the question, except for the fact that Watson had a huge smirk plastered across her face.

Charlie glared at Watson before picking at what remained of her chicken caesar salad. After spending most of the morning at the station chained to her desk, knee deep in paperwork, she had jumped at the opportunity when her friend had suggested grabbing a bite to eat for lunch. It was a balmy midsummer's day and they were sitting outside one of the city's popular waterfront cafes.

Taking in her friend's mildly annoying yet somehow rather endearing cheeky grin, Charlie scolded herself inwardly. She really should have known better. Georgie's "lunch" was just an excuse to subject her to a grilling. And after the usual mindless chit chat about work and the weather, Charlie could sense that Watson was itching to move onto her favourite subject - Charlie's life. Or rather, her _love _life, to be more precise.

Desperate to throw Watson off the scent, Charlie decided to try and play it dumb: "Pardon?"

"_Things_, Charlie, _things_. You know, life... how's life?" Georgie chuckled, before taking a large bite out of her club sandwich.

"You know very well how my life is, Georgie. You see me practically every day. But if what you want to know is have I heard from Joey... then the answer is no," Charlie sighed, before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Perhaps it's a stupid question... but there's this wonderful invention you might have heard of, called a telephone... have you tried calling her?" Watson asked, tentatively, but found herself regretting the question as soon as the words had escaped from her lips. She regretted the question because she already knew the answer. This was Charlie Buckton, after all.

"No, of course I haven't," Charlie replied, immediately regretting the blunt tone to her voice.

_Was shagging me part of your investigation? _

Charlie replayed Joey's cutting words over in her head. As much as she'd wanted to call Joey or even pay her a visit at the club, Charlie was still haunted by the harsh tone in Joey's voice. And although Charlie knew deep down she had overstepped the mark with the younger woman, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to regret their passionate liaison.

"Why?" Watson didn't even bother to try and sound surprised. On reflection, it was undoubtedly another stupid question.

"What?"

Watson rolled her eyes: "Why haven't you called her, Charlie. I know you want to. It's written all over your face."

"Why? Because it's... it's complicated. As you very well know."

"I see," Watson nodded, sipping on her latte. "So are you not even the least bit interested in speaking to the woman you had unbelievably hot sex with?"

Charlie felt the colour immediately rush to her cheeks. In the years that she'd known her, Georgie was _never _ backwards at coming forwards. It was both an endearing quality and an annoying trait.

_Of course I'm interested. I am human, after all. And the sex was unbelievably hot. In fact, it was arguably the best sex I've ever had. Joey was amazing... the things that girl could do with her tongue..._

"I'm sure I'm the last person she'd want to speak to," Charlie sighed, frustratingly stabbing at an innocent lettuce leaf with her fork.

"Why? We're you really _that _bad?" Georgie chuckled.

Charlie cast her friend and colleague a stern look. But she had no intention of taking the bait.

"I hate to break it to you George, but analysing my steamy make out session with you isn't high on my agenda for today - or _any _day for that matter."

Watson pouted, making no effort to hide her disappointment. "Come on, Charlie. I'm your friend. And as your friend, it's your duty to share these things with me."

"Forget it George. I'm not spilling. And you can stop it with the puppy dog eyes, too. They don't work on me. I'm not Alex."

"No, you're not," Watson replied, dreamily, at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "She's a lot more fun than you are, Senior!"

"I'll bet," Charlie said, with a mischievous glint dancing in her blue eyes.

Now it was Watson's turn to blush.

Elsewhere, across town at Fuel, Joey found herself being subjected to a similar grilling from her closest friend, Becca, as the girls busied themselves getting the club ready for opening later that evening. After some initial chit chat about work and the weather, Joey could also sense that Becca was itching to move onto her favourite subject - Joey's life. Joey's _love _life, to be more precise.

"So how's _things_?"

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't even _think_ of going there, Becca."

"Going where?" she asked, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

Joey flashed her friend a warning look, before proceeding to wipe down her share of the tables.

Unfortunately for Joey, when Becca had a bee in her bonnet about something, she was as relentless as a hungry Great White shark.

"So... I take it from your demeanour that you haven't heard from a certain sexy senior constable, then?"

Joey rolled her eyes and groaned. She wasn't in the mood for an interrogation. Over the course of the past two weeks, she'd replayed her encounter with the gorgeous senior constable over and over in her head countless times. Whilst there was no denying that she felt an intense attraction to the beautiful police officer, Joey had so far dismissed any thoughts she may have had about contacting her.

"No, Bec. I haven't heard from her. Besides, I'm sure I'm the last person she'd want to speak to," Joey sighed, furiously rubbing at an invisible stain on one of the tables.

"Really? I find it hard to believe that you were _that _bad."

"Funny, Becca. Funny," Joey said, casting her friend another warning glance.

"So... dare I ask... why don't you just call her?"

_Was shagging me part of your investigation? _

Joey replayed her cutting words over in her head. Try as she might, she couldn't forget how harsh she'd been to the policewoman. And as much as she'd wanted to call her or even pay her a visit at the station, Joey had a gut feeling that Charlie probably felt she had overstepped the mark that night. But try as she might, Joey couldn't bring herself to regret their passionate liaison.

"Earth to Joey, come in Jo?"

"What?"

"Why...don't... you... call... her?" Becca said, annoyingly emphasising each and every word.

"Because... because I'm not interested, okay."

"Rubbish! I don't believe you," scoffed Becca. "I know you well enough to tell when you've got the hots for someone. It's written all over your face!"

_Of course I've got the hots for her. I am human, after all. And the sex was unbelievably hot. In fact, it was arguably the best sex I've ever had. Charlie was amazing... the things that woman could do with her fingers..._

"Becca... please..."

"Oh, come off it. I don't believe for a second that Joey Collins is going to let a hottie like that slip through her fingers. Just give her a call, woman!"

"Well in case it escaped your attention, I didn't exactly get her number."

"Well it's not like you don't know where she works. Just look for the building that says POLICE," shot Becca.

"And it's not like she doesn't know where I work, either," Joey shot back.

"So what then? Hate to break it to you Jo, but there's every chance you're gonna bump into each other again. Seems to me it's inevitable. So if I were you, I'd bite the bullet."

Joey sighed. Although she was inwardly delighted at the thought of seeing Charlie again, she felt unbelievably awkward over the prospect.

"Besides, I bet you're just dying to see her in her uniform... or more to the point, out of it!" Becca added. She continued to look at Joey with a cheeky knowing grin, before a wet tea towel found its target, wiping the smirk off her face.

The next day

Charlie Buckton's apartment

It was just after four o'clock in the morning and the phone suddenly started to ring, rudely disrupting the early morning silence. Half asleep and half awake, Charlie groaned in annoyance. Rolling over in her bed, she made an attempt to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She wasn't exactly getting much sleep lately, thanks to thoughts of a certain sexy brunette invading her dreams, practically every night.

Charlie glared at the illuminated florescent numbers on the alarm clock that was sitting innocently on her bedside table.

_Four o'clock? You have got to be kidding me! What insane person makes a phone call at four o'clock in the morning? And more importantly, what insane person answers the bloody thing?_

For a few fleeting seconds, Charlie made no attempt to pick up the phone. But after the ninth or tenth ring, she pretty much got the distinct impression that whoever was calling wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Of course, Charlie could just as easily have unplugged the phone line and gone straight back to sleep. But truth be told, she was now completely wide awake and rather intrigued - or more to the point, annoyed - as to who could possibly be ringing her at such an ungodly hour.

Reaching over, Charlie cautiously picked up the telephone: "Hello?"

"Charlie?"

"Watson? What's up?" Charlie said sleepily, running a hand through her unruly hair.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie... I've got some bad news. It's... it's about Kristen."

Letting out a deep inarticulate moan, Charlie was at a loss as to what on earth her ex-girlfriend could have done to warrant Watson calling at such a ridiculous time of the morning.

"Kristen? What about her?"

"She's... she's dead, Charlie."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Charlie felt her knees buckle beneath her. Somehow, she managed to reach out to steady herself against the cold clammy wall, before the inevitable happened and she emptied the contents of her stomach. The unmistakable stench of vomit coupled with the foul taste in her mouth was enough to turn her stomach all over again.

Alone and away from prying eyes, Charlie felt powerless as the tears began to fall, stinging her already tired and raw red eyes. Although she'd long since lost count of the number of dead bodies she'd had to cast her eyes upon during her time in the force, nothing could quite prepare her for having to witness the bloodied and battered lifeless body of a murdered former girlfriend.

Of course, staring death in the face was an inevitable part of the job Charlie adored. But it was an inevitable part of the job that she had never quite been able to get used to. She had learned a long time ago that life and death were two sides of the same coin, but even after eight years in the job, at every single murder scene, Charlie felt an overwhelming sense that she was witnessing the aftermath of death for the very first time; reliving the waking nightmare over and over again. Sometimes, on the really bad days, she wondered what had ever possessed her to become a cop in the first place. On the really bad days, trying to make her father proud by following in his footsteps seemed like the worse idea in the world. Today was just such a day.

Kristen. Dead. Murdered. Charlie turned the words individually over and over again in her head. Regardless of the cold hard evidence of her former girlfriend's lifeless and bloodied body witnessed by her own two eyes, it still didn't seem real somehow. Kristen's skull had been bashed in with such brute force; so much so that part of her skull could be seen protruding beneath her striking black hair. Most of her face was caked in dried blood, and her hair had been dyed with the same shade of red. Blood red wasn't a colour that suited her. At least not in death.

It was with similar weary eyes that Constable Georgina Watson watched as Kristen's body was encased in a plastic body bag and carried away. Although fiercely determined to keep her composure, she felt completely vulnerable at the emotions flooding over her. Like Charlie, Watson was struggling with the knowledge that the victim - god knows how she hated that word - wasn't the usual nameless stranger, but instead someone they were both familiar with. While Watson had never particularly taken to her friend's ex, she knew damn well that there was nothing deserving about the tragic and brutal end Kristen had so obviously met.

The crime scene was a hive of activity, with police officers and a forensics team littering the murder site; each one being careful not to contaminate what little evidence hopefully remained following the heinous act. It was just after five in the morning and already a small crowd had gathered to morbidly survey the proceedings.

Charlie tucked an errant strand of her dark brown hair behind her right ear and sighed. As she made her way over towards Watson, a young female constable held up the tape surrounding the crime scene to let her superior through. Approaching Watson, their eyes met in a mutual understanding of shock and grief. Both women looked shattered and, not for the first time, both felt so much older than their years. Trying to function in a world where the living trod such a very fine line with the world of the dead was known for having that effect. It was probably why most police officers suffered burn out long before retirement age.

"Hey," Watson said, acknowledging her friend. She could tell from Charlie's blood shot eyes that she'd obviously been crying. Despite their acrimonious split, Charlie's heart wasn't made of stone. Her grief for Kristen was palatable.

"Hey," Charlie replied in a monotone voice.

"Charlie?"

She turned around sharply, and was confronted by Constable Angelo Rosetta. As he gently touched her arm sympathetically, it swiftly brought her back to reality; back into the land of the living.

"I'm so sorry about Kristen, Charlie. It goes without saying she didn't deserve this," he said, with a careful and considerate tenderness that betrayed his macho exterior.

Charlie smiled, touched by her friend's kindness and warmth. Having worked together for almost three years, Charlie considered Angelo to be one of her closest and most loyal friends. When they had first met, he had tried to win her over with his boyish good looks and considerable charm. Even the revelation that she played for the other team hadn't stopped Angelo from expressing his obvious attraction for his friend and colleague. But in time Charlie had managed to overlook his persistent affection, allowing them to eventually forge the most solid of friendships.

"What have you got for me?" Charlie inquired, wearily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Charlie? Maybe you should go home and get some rest, we..."

"I'm fine," she said somewhat abruptly, cutting Angelo off in mid sentence.

A worried Angelo looked at Watson, who simply nodded in acknowledgement, silently granting him permission to continue.

"Okay...well we obviously need to wait for the pathologist's report to be sure, but it doesn't appear to be a sexually motivated attack. There's no sign that she's been... been raped. And the cause of death..."

"Her head has been bashed in almost beyond recognition, Angelo. I think it's safe to assume I know what the cause of death is," Charlie snapped.

"Sorry," he said, apologetically.

"What else?"

"Nothing. At the moment we've got no forensic evidence, no murder weapon and no witnesses. Obviously, we can't overlook the possible link between Kristen's murder and the recent spate of attacks in the area. And we know Kristen had visited Fuel on numerous occasions."

Charlie sighed. The thought that Kristen could possibly be another victim of the perpetrator the press had crudely dubbed the "gay basher" was disturbing. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she had a feeling it was obviously going to be a long and emotionally exhausting day.

"Has anyone informed the family yet?" Charlie suddenly thought to inquire, looking from Angelo to Watson.

"No, not yet Charlie. I thought," said Watson, glancing over at Angelo. "We thought maybe you might, er, want to do that."

Flashback... June 2007

"_Miss Buckton?"_

"_Charlie, please."_

"_Okay, Charlie. I'm the real estate agent, Kristen Evans."_

"_Good to meet you, Kristen. Thanks for taking the time to show me around at such short notice." _

"_Not at all, Charlie. It's my pleasure."_

_As we shook hands, we both smiled at each other broadly. I remember that initial meeting as if it were only yesterday. After several years of renting, I was finally looking to do the "grown up" thing and get my foot onto the property ladder. I had my heart set on a trendy one bedroom unit close to the city's CBD and, after several months of viewing a mind numbing amount of apartments, I had eventually stumbled across a place I was willing to sell my soul for. _

_As she proceeded to show me around the apartment, I continued to study her out of the corner of my eye. Kristen was undeniably attractive. I noticed the well groomed long raven black hair. The professionally manicured nails. The flawless makeup. And the fit toned body encased in a clearly expensive designer suit. Nothing about her was understated. And inexplicably, I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. _

"_I don't make a habit of this... but would you like to have dinner with me sometime... say this Thursday? I know this great little Thai restaurant. Perhaps we could celebrate your new home."_

"_You seem very sure that I'm interested enough to make an offer."_

"_I can tell that you're interested, Charlie. I'm good at reading body language."_

"Charlie? Charlie?"

"What? Sorry."

"We lost you there for a moment. Are you okay?" Watson looked at Charlie, her eyes betraying her obvious concern.

"Just reliving a memory, George. Just reliving a memory."

Reaching into her trouser pocket to pull out her cell phone, Charlie began punching numbers into the keypad. But she stopped almost as soon as she started, quickly stuffing the phone back into her pocket.

"I can't do this over the phone. They deserve better. I need to do this in person," Charlie said, making her way over to her patrol car.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton was having a bad day. Actually, _bad _didn't even come close to doing it justice. _Day from hell_ was undoubtedly a far more fitting description. And it was still only seven o'clock in the evening. Plenty of time left for it to get worse. If that were at all possible.

As much as she loved her calling, there was one aspect of her job that Charlie hated with resolute passion. Being the bearer of bad news; whether it was telling a loved one that their partner had been killed in a motor vehicle accident or breaking the news to a parent that their child had been robbed of their life in the cruellest, most heinous of ways, Charlie despised everything about being a cop when it came to being the bearer of bad news.

Although years of experience on the job had taught her how to "hold it together" in such circumstances, Charlie - contrary to popular opinion - wasn't inhuman. She had two perfectly good eyes. She could see the raw pain etched on faces. And she had a perfectly functioning heart, too. One that cried out every single time a heart was broken into a thousand tiny pieces as the information of the death of a loved one was forcibly processed. If shattering hearts and destroying souls had been clearly stated on the job description, Charlie would have definitely thought twice about signing up.

Of course, breaking the news to a complete stranger is one thing; having to inflict such a devastating and crushing blow on someone known to you is different entirely. And informing Kristen's parents that their beloved daughter was dead had broken Charlie's heart; albeit somewhat differently to the way the police officer had been forced to break theirs.

When all was said and done, Kristen's parent's were good people; decent people. And hearing that their only child had been murdered was not something Charlie believed they should ever have had to endure. But despite her acrimonious break-up with their daughter, Charlie still harboured enough love and respect for her ex-girlfriend's parents to make sure they weren't forced to hear the terrible life changing news from a complete stranger.

_Flashback_

"_Charlie... Robert, it's Charlie... Come in dear. Come in."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Evans."_

_Even though it had been near on a year since she had last seen them, Charlie felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity as she stepped into the couple's small but neatly kept unit. No sooner had she stepped through the front door, Charlie found herself gathered into a warming hug by the older woman. _

_In her late fifties, Jayne Evans was an older but spitting image of her daughter. Strikingly attractive, with a mane of glossy thick black hair that had only a splattering of natural grey highlights, it was easy to see where Kristen had so obviously inherited her good looks from. _

"_Oh, it's so lovely to see you, dear. We were so sad to hear about you and Kristen breaking up, weren't we, Robert?" she said, after eventually releasing Charlie from the affectionate embrace. _

_At sixty three, Robert Evans was a distinguished and gentle man, whose kind and non judgemental warm eyes had been the first thing Charlie had noticed when Kristen had brought her new girlfriend around to "meet the parents" three years ago. _

"_Hello, Charlie." Robert Evans said, smiling warmly at the policewoman. "It's good to see you, and may I say, you're looking as lovely as ever."_

"_Thank you Mr. Evans. It's good to see you too."_

_And that it was. Charlie only wished it didn't have to be under such horrible circumstances. _

"_Please, you know us better than that... to what do we owe this pleasure?" _

"_Would you like something to drink Charlie dear... tea, coffee, juice perhaps?" Jayne Evans asked, before Charlie had any chance to reply._

"_No thank you. Jayne, Robert... perhaps we should sit down." Charlie said, as she took off her police cap, toying nervously with it over and over in her hands. _

"_What is it, Charlie?" Robert Evans asked, concern masking the friendly tone of his voice. _

"_I'm really sorry... but I... I have some bad news I'm afraid... it's about...it's about Kristen..."_

_Charlie watched helplessly as the colour suddenly drained from both their faces; witnessing as their worlds came crashing down in a matter of mere seconds. _

_Back to the present_

And so, after spending almost two hours trying to offer some totally ineffectual words of comfort to her dead ex-girlfriend's parents, at Watson's advice, Charlie had reluctantly taken the rest of the day off. Depressed and lonely and failing miserably to engage in anything anywhere near constructive, Charlie now found herself propping up the bar in Fuel, taking solace in several bottles of beer.

"Thank God you're here, Jo!" Becca exclaimed, promptly pulling Joey into a tight hug as soon as she walked in via the back entrance of the club.

"What on earth's the matter Bec?" Joey said.

Breaking away from the embrace, she looked quizzically at her friend. "That garbled message you left wasn't exactly very forthcoming."

"I've been calling your mobile non stop for the last twenty minutes!"

"I know Bec, I had like ten missed calls. I'm here now. What's up?"

"What's up? A certain police officer has been drowning her sorrows in one too many beers for the last hour or so. That's what's up!"

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"And you called me, why exactly?" Joey asked, fixing Becca with a knowing glare.

"Because she's out there propping the bar up on her own and she looks like she could do with a friend, idiot!" an exasperated Becca responded.

"Again, and you called me why?"

"Because you care about her. I know you do."

Joey sighed. Of course she cared about her. And that in itself was the problem.

"Same... again... please," Charlie said, catching the attention of the barman. She was just beginning to slur her words slightly, but not to the extent that she was incoherent. Although clearly she was on a mission to get that way. And soon.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink for one evening, officer?"

Never one to back down from a challenge - even half cut - Charlie immediately became considerably more animated, as she turned around, only to clasp eyes on an all too familiar set of brown ones.

"Joey! It's Joey! Hey Joey!" she said, smiling broadly at the shorter brunette.

"Hello Charlie..." Joey said, offering the older woman a warm but concerned smile.

"God, you really do have _the_ most amazing eyes. Do you know that? That was the first thing I ever noticed about you." Charlie said seductively, her deep blue eyes tinged with the unmistakable sight of drunken delirious lust, as she looked Joey up and down. "Well, that and..."

"Okay Charlie," Joey said, cutting the police officer off. "I think it's time to call it a night, don't you?"

"No, I don't actually. The night is still... is still young. And... and I'd like to buy you a drink. Hey, whatever your name is," Charlie said, waving to get the bartender's attention, "I'd like... I'd like a couple more beers over here; one for me and... and one for my good friend, Joey."

Folding her arms across her chest, Joey caught the bartender's eye and shook her head. He offered her a sympathetic smile and casually moved on to serve another customer.

"Hey... hey... not fair... I was here first!"

"Forget it Charlie, he's not going to serve you. So time to call it a night."

Grabbing her purse, Charlie slipped drunkenly off the bar stool. "Fine. Whatever. Plenty of other... other places a girl can go to for a drink..."

Wondering what could possibly have prompted Charlie to seek solace in copious amounts of alcohol, Joey couldn't help but take the opportunity to study the gorgeous but inebriated police officer. Even dressed casually in black skinny jeans and a long grey t-shirt, Charlie Buckton was breathtaking to the eye. Even drunk, and clearly finding it difficult to stand on her own two feet, Joey found her undeniably captivating and adorable. A small smile broke out across Joey's face and she sighed inwardly. Just looking at Charlie was causing her heart to start to flutter in that unmistakable way.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Charlie said, fixing Joey with somewhat glazed eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Just now. You were checking me out." Charlie said, offering Joey a wide knowing smile.

_Well done, Charlie. I'm surprised they haven't made you detective yet, with those skills! Of course I was checking you out. I was just hoping you were too half cut to notice!_

"I was not."

"You _so_ were, Joey Collins. You _so _were. I may well be... er... slightly drunk. But I'm not _too_ drunk to notice when a hot girl's checking me out."

_Did Charlie just call me hot? Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Charlie thinks I'm hot. R-e-s-u-l-t!_

"So, you think I'm hot then huh?" Joey asked, teasing the older woman.

"Yes, _very_." Charlie replied, huskily. "After that night we... well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I've... I've thought about you... _a lot_."

"Then... then why haven't you called me, Charlie?"

"Because I thought... I thought..." Charlie broke off in mid sentence, suddenly losing herself in the younger brunette's gorgeous brown eyes.

Their eyes proceeded to meet in a collision of wanton lust and desire. And they stood that way, facing off against one another in an atmosphere rife with heated sexual tension, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Charlie..."

Before Joey could utter another word, Charlie had instantly closed the gap between them, to capture Joey's lips in a searing, heated, passionate kiss. With hands and lips desperately craving each other, Joey was powerless to resist the older woman's advances, eagerly granting Charlie's tongue the permission it desperately craved.

Joey let out a little whimper when she felt Charlie's hand creep up underneath her t-shirt; her nails trailing seductively over the small of Joey's back, just above the rim of her jeans. Her body shivering from Charlie's delicious touch, Joey moaned into Charlie's mouth as their kiss intensified. She completely lost herself when she felt Charlie's hands boldly slip underneath her jeans, cupping and caressing her bottom. Joey felt Charlie smile into their kiss at the realisation that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

When a need for air became all too apparent for either of them to ignore, both women reluctantly broke away from each other. With flushed faces and their bodies racing from the intense encounter, both women couldn't help but notice the pure carnal lust dancing in the other woman's eyes.

"Joey Collins... I'd never have had you down as a commando kinda chick," Charlie said, her voice full of lust.

"Oh I'm full of surprises." Joey replied, huskily.

"I bet you are. Is there some place else we can go... somewhere not quite so... public?" Charlie asked, hungrily feasting her eyes all over Joey's toned body.

Joey looked at Charlie. Seeing her wet, swollen lips and the desire and need in the police officer's eyes as they took in her body, was almost enough to drive Joey completely over the edge. Her own lips wet and swollen from their lust fuelled kiss, she felt the all too familiar fires of her own desire burning, raging, as her want for the older woman intensified with every passing second.

But while Joey's body was screaming out for a repeat performance of their first and so far only intimate encounter, her mind, unfortunately, had other ideas.

"Charlie..."

"Yes, Joey."

"As gorgeous and irresistible as you are, you're also rather drunk."

"So..."

"So..."

"Don't you want me?"

"Charlie..."

"Because I want you, Joey. Right here. Right now. I want you." Charlie said firmly, as she stepped closer to the younger woman.

Joey could feel the heat between them. And it was making her dizzy.

"Charlie, you have _no_ idea how much I want you. But you're drunk. And I'm not the kind of girl that would take advantage of..."

"Perhaps I _like_ being taken advantage of. Perhaps I _want_ you to take advantage of me." Charlie whispered, seductively.

Joey gulped, clearly noting the obvious suggestive tone that laced Charlie's voice.

The last thing Joey expected was for Charlie to reach out and grab her hand. Somewhat shocked by the older woman's sudden boldness, Joey audibly gasped as Charlie slowly and gently took the younger brunette's hand and placed it firmly over her chest. Marvelling at the firmness of Charlie's full breast that was residing beneath the cotton fabric of her t-shirt, teasing her for attention, Joey - momentarily forgetting their surroundings - found herself powerless to prevent her fingers from playing with the pert, hardened nipple that was so obviously crying out for her touch.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

The morning after the night before...

Charlie opened her eyes, squinting as they were met by a burst of bright sunlight infiltrating through the wooden blinds and into the room. The realisation that she was in unfamiliar surroundings hit her almost as heavily as the dull ache that was currently pounding across her temple. It felt like someone was playing football inside her head. Groaning, Charlie ran a hand through her hair. It was tangled and matted; the result of a night obviously spent tossing and turning.

It was then that Charlie was hit by another sudden revelation. Not only was she lying in an unfamiliar bed; not only did she probably look as though she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards; but she was also half naked! Clad only in her bra and panties, Charlie's brain began to work furiously; and as she began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, she suddenly felt like she was about to hyperventilate!

_Christ, Charlie... you wake up with the hangover from hell... in some stranger's bed... half naked... probably looking like Frankenstein's bride... what the hell did you get up to last night, woman?_

Her cop instincts suddenly kicking in, Charlie tried to ignore the perpetual pounding in her head as she surveyed her surroundings. Aside from the large wooden bed, matching bedside cabinets and a chest of draws, the room was tidy but minimal. What was most noticeable, however, was the various drawings and paintings that adorned the walls. Charlie's attention was drawn to the largest; a black and white framed sketch, which depicted two women lying in bed, entwined in a post-coital embrace.

_Oh my god, Charlie... join the dots... you wake up in a strange bedroom... very nearly naked... with a hangover... if you didn't know better, any minute now you're probably bound to run into some half naked chick who you must have pulled in a drunken stupor last night. _

Glancing at her wristwatch, Charlie was shocked to discover it was almost eleven o'clock. Work being her first thought, she was somewhat relieved to remember that she'd taken a leave of absence for a couple of days. Noticing her clothes from the night before lying neatly folded at the bottom of the bed, Charlie threw off the duvet and gingerly attempted to climb out of bed. Her feet were heavy and her movement sluggish.

_Seriously, Charlie, how much alcohol did you actually consume last night? _

After throwing on her jeans and t-shirt, which, surprisingly, had been recently washed and pressed, Charlie decided it was time to investigate the rest of her surroundings. And hopefully make a quick retreat from the scene before embarrassing herself - and her newly acquired "friend" - any further, despite the fact she was in desperate need of pain killers and a strong cup of black coffee. It had been a long time since Charlie last found herself waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom. She usually wasn't the kind of girl to pick up random women for a quick roll in the hay.

With as much caution as she'd muster when preparing to enter a crime scene, Charlie slowly and carefully began to turn the knob on the bedroom door. Cringing slightly when the door started to squeak in protest, exiting the bedroom, Charlie was immediately met by the all too familiar smell of fried bacon and coffee. In full cop mode, Charlie began to make her way down a small corridor which appeared to lead directly to the kitchen, judging from the delicious aroma that was currently penetrating her nostrils.

Reaching the kitchen, Charlie stopped suddenly in her tracks. In front of her, a young woman was busily occupied preparing breakfast. Slender and toned, her long brown hair flowed down her back. Clad only in a long oversized black t-shirt that showcased a perfect pair of firm, tanned legs, Charlie couldn't help but cast her a long and appreciative glance. And that's when it hit Charlie like a sledgehammer. Major deja vu.

_Oh my god... oh my god... Joey... you got drunk and tried it on with Joey... way to go, Charlie... I wonder if we... you know... surely not... I mean... after last time... no way... if we had... well I know I'd bloody well remember that. _

_Flashback from the night before..._

"_I want you, Joey. Right here. Right now. I want you."_

"_Charlie..."_

"_Don't you want me, Joey?"_

_Charlie smiled seductively. She didn't require a verbal answer. Joey's body language and the lust and desire that flooded the dark brown pools of her eyes told Charlie everything she needed to know. Like a predator about to devour its prized bounty, Charlie slowly and gently closed the gap between them, before circling her arms around Joey's waist. She took her time to tease the younger brunette, cupping her pert, firm bottom with both hands before swooping in hungrily to claim Joey's lips and mouth as her own. Their tongues met in a clash of passion, as both women ground their bodies closer together. Charlie heard Joey moan, which encouraged the older woman to increase the pressure and deepen their kiss. _

"See anything you like, officer?"

Turning around, Joey smiled at Charlie sweetly, breaking the policewoman from her extremely pleasurable flashback.

"That depends... is that bacon I can smell?" Charlie said, teasing Joey with a sexy smile.

Joey chuckled, before turning her attention back to the food she was cooking on the stove. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll sort you out some food. Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes please. Do you have any pain killers, too? My head feels as though it came into contact with something resembling a sledgehammer."

Charlie took a seat at the kitchen table, just as Joey placed a steaming plate full of bacon, eggs, baked beans, fried bread and hash browns in front of her.

"Had a bit too much to drink last night, did we?" Joey said with a smile, as she proceeded to pour some black coffee into two mugs that were residing on the kitchen table.

"You tell me. It's all a bit of a blur I'm afraid."

"I see," Joey said, as she handed Charlie a box of panadol and a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"So, you don't remember anything about last night then, I take it?" Joey asked, as she took a seat at the table next to Charlie.

"Er... no, not really. Why?" Charlie looked both frightened and puzzled, as she took a couple of pain killers, washing them down with some water.

"Oh... so you don't remember us having wild hot steamy sex on this very table? Or the neighbours from the flat next door banging on the door at two o'clock in the morning, complaining about the noises we were making because we were - and I quote - 'humping like deranged rabbits'?"

"Er..."

"Or what about you asking me to marry you; surely you remember that?"

Charlie looked like a startled kangaroo caught in a car's headlights seconds before impact.

"So... you better eat up and regain your strength honey, because you promised we'd go ring shopping today. A girl isn't engaged until she's got a bit of bling on a certain finger!"

Charlie looked as though she was struggling to breathe. She hadn't heard anything much past the words "marry you".

"Oh, sweetheart, there's no need to look so terrified. We decided on a long term engagement. So we've got plenty of time to organise the perfect wedding. I was thinking I'd maybe ask Becca to be my maid of honour... what do you think?"

"Er... er... look, Joey, I like you but... but..." As she was struggling to find air, much less words, Charlie noticed a huge grin suddenly break out across Joey's pretty face. When the younger woman started to giggle, it was then that Charlie realised she'd been had.

"Joey Collins... you... you devil!" Charlie said, lightly punching Joey on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless."

"So... so I take it we didn't do anything..." Charlie asked tentatively, as she took a bite of the fried bread.

"Inappropriate? No, not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, let's just say you didn't make it particularly easy for me to resist your advances. But as tempting as it was, particularly when you stuck your tongue down my throat, I brought you straight home and put you to bed... alone. I slept on the couch."

"Oh, right."

"And in case you were wondering about your clothes... you sort of... well you kind of had a bit of an accident."

"Huh?"

"You threw up, Charlie.

"Oh my god, I didn't? Did I?" Charlie said, mortified.

"I'm afraid so. You must have consumed rather a lot of alcohol."

"God, I am _so_ sorry, Jo. Sounds like I made a bit of a fool of myself. Thank you for not... for not taking advantage of me in my inebriated state."

"I'm not that kind of girl, Charlie. I prefer my women to be sober if I'm going to have my wicked way with them," Joey said, casting Charlie a flirty smile. "But if you don't mind me asking, what on earth prompted you to get so off your face last night? I mean, you don't seem the type."

"The type?"

"The drown-your-sorrows-in-copious-amounts-of-alcohol type."

"Oh. I'm not. Usually. I just had a bad day. A _really really _bad day."

"Want to talk about it?" Joey said sympathetically, as she drowned a mouthful of coffee.

"I... I..."

"It's okay, Charlie," Joey said, gently placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I just didn't like to see you like that. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. If not, then that's cool. But the offer's always there."

"Kristen died yesterday. She was... she was murdered." Charlie said, surprising both herself and Joey with her sudden revelation.

"Kristen? As in your ex Kristen?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, Charlie. I am_ so_ sorry. That must have been terrible for you."

"I had to identify the body and break it to her parents. I mean, there was no love loss between Kristen and I... but I thought... I thought I owed it to her, you know, given our history, to be the one to tell her family. Rather than let some nameless faceless stranger... shatter their world."

A single tear suddenly crept from Charlie's eye. She instinctively went to wipe it away, hoping Joey wouldn't notice. But she was too late.

"Oh, Charlie." Joey said, as she covered Charlie's hand with her own, desperate to comfort the police officer.

"It's okay, Joey. It was just a bit of a shock, seeing her... seeing her like that. Despite our differences, she didn't deserve to go like that. No one does."

"Of course they don't. You obviously still cared about her, at least on some level. And I can totally understand how losing her would still be traumatic for you."

"I guess. I mean, it's always harder when it's someone you know." Charlie said sadly.

"Tell me about her."

"Kristen?"

"Yes, what was she like?"

"Well, you met her... unhinged and unstable springs to mind." As soon as the words had escaped her lips, Charlie felt immensely guilty.

"Humour me, Charlie. She must have had _some _good qualities, surely."

Charlie smiled at Joey, aware of what the younger woman was attempting to do. "When I first met her she was fun; you know, always the life and soul of any party. And she had a great exuberance and passion for life. I always admired that about her."

"How long were you together?"

"Too long," Charlie sighed. "As it turns out, Kristen and I had one of those unhealthy co-dependent relationships. She was a bit too controlling but it took me a long time to see that. I guess when you love someone you can't always see what's staring you in the face. Don't get me wrong; I'm sure I brought a fair few of my own issues into the relationship. But although I did love her, with hindsight I don't think I was ever truly _in love_ with her. I've certainly never argued with anyone as much as I argued with Kristen. Our screaming matches were legendary. The make up sex afterwards was great but I guess deep down we were just never right for one another. We just couldn't see it. I lost count of the number of times we broke up and got back together again."

"But you eventually found the courage to walk away." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. But it took me a long time. I think... I guess I finally realised that if one of us didn't leave we would just continue to be stuck in the vicious circle of what had become an unhappy and destructive relationship. Truth be told, we just didn't seem capable of making each other happy. Not truly happy. However hard we tried. I guess deep down I always knew she wasn't right for me."

"So why did you stay together for so long, if you knew she wasn't good for you?"

"I guess because I wanted it to work. I_ really_ did. I invested a lot emotionally into my relationship with Kristen. And besides, I've always believed that relationships take a lot of work. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Any unhinged psychotic ex-girlfriends hiding in the closet?"

"No, I'm unhinged psychotic ex-girlfriend free."

"That's good to hear," Charlie said with a smile. "But anyway Joey, I really should be apologising to you for my inappropriate behaviour last night. I don't make a habit of getting insanely drunk and throwing myself at women."

"I could _definitely_ have done without the insanely drunk part," Joey said, returning the smile. "And the vomiting part; _definitely_ could have given that a miss. But the you throwing yourself at me part... well, I wasn't adverse to that."

"You weren't?"

"No. In fact, if you'd have been sober, I'd probably have brought you home and shown you just how _so not_ adverse I would have been to that scenario."

"And how would you have done that, exactly?"

"Well, stick around officer, and after you've eaten your breakfast... you might just find out." Joey said, huskily as she starred into Charlie's piercing blue eyes.

Neither woman could fail to notice the oh-so-obvious signs of attraction that were dancing around the room. Entranced by mutual lust and desire, they shared a glance that spoke volumes of their want and need for each other. Charlie knew she was only moments away from tearing Joey's t-shirt off and ravishing her there and then on the kitchen table. And by the wanton look in the younger brunette's eyes, there was no doubt that Joey was exactly on the same page.

"Joey? Hey, are you in Jo?"

Joey rolled her eyes and groaned as Becca barged her way through the apartment and into the kitchen. Clutching onto various designer shopping bags, her friend and flatmate was clearly hyper after a productive morning of retail therapy.

Dropping her bags onto the floor, a sly smile spread across the blonde girl's face as she spied Charlie sitting next to Joey at the kitchen table.

"Oh. Hello. I think we've already met... I'm Becca, Joey's friend."

"Hi. Yes, I'm..."

"... Charlie. Yes, how could I forget.

Joey glared at Becca, who seemed totally oblivious to her death stares as she proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee whilst waffling on about some arrogant jerk who tried to muscle in on her parking space.

Joey looked at Charlie and smiled, silently mouthing her an apology. But inside she was secretly seething.

_Damn it, Becca. Could your timing be any worse? _

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone for your continued interest and support for this story. I appreciate every single review, so thank you! Plus a big shout out to CJ4Eva for reviewing every single chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy this "filler" chapter. Please note though, it's probably best not to read it at like say work!

Paperheart18 x

Chapter Fifteen

Tilting her head back, Charlie closed her eyes as she gratefully allowed her body to be invigorated but at the same time comforted by the hot water that was cascading like a beautiful waterfall all over her naked body. With her hands pressed firmly against the cooling slippery ceramic wall tiles, she stood that way for what seemed like the longest time.

Time seemed to stop still. Allowing the powerful jets of water to batter her exhausted body felt like _the _most welcome kind of relief. The past forty-eight hours had played havoc with the police officer's emotions and in that moment Charlie was just grateful for the chance to try and escape from the internal demons currently racing around in her head. Try as she might, Charlie was struggling to remove the gruesome last images of her ex from her head.

She was desperate to lose herself; to distance herself from the memory of seeing Kristen's bloodied and battered body. When it came to distractions, work was always Charlie's first port of call. But without that outlet to escape to on this ocassion, she'd tried the next best thing - drowning herself in alcohol. But that didn't help. At all. Luckily for Charlie, however, she'd managed to find another distraction; a far more successful distraction. And a _very_ welcome one at that.

_Joey Collins_. Charlie smiled inwardly as the hot water continued to invigorate her senses. Joey was a godsend. A welcome relief from the pain. Someone she could easily get lost in. And Charlie was more than willing to allow herself to get _completely _and _totally _lost in Joey Collins. Something about the gorgeous, warm-hearted brunette made the usually distant and reserved police officer more than willing to lower her defenses. And her inhibitions.

After coming to Charlie's rescue and gallantly _not _taking advantage of her inebriated state, Joey had proved to be something of a knight in shining armour. Despite Charlie's drunken flirtations, the younger woman had refused Charlie's advances, choosing instead to take her home and allow her to sleep off the effects of copious amounts of alcohol – alone. Then, in the cold light of day, Joey had gently tried to coax Charlie into opening up about the death of her ex girlfriend. For someone so used to bottling things up and putting up the defenses like a town preparing to batten down the hatches to fend off a raging storm, Joey had the remarkable knack of effortlessly managing to make light work of Charlie's normally tough exterior.

Whilst there was nothing invincible about the senior policewoman, Charlie wasn't used to showing vulnerability. But Joey Collins was fast becoming Charlie Buckton's Achilles' heel. Her weak spot.

Charlie smiled. Again. Joey was like a painless kind of therapy. No one had ever been able to get her to open up like that. After relieving the agony of Kristen's death and the horrendous experience that had been breaking the news to her parents, a very emotional and overwhelmed Charlie had found comfort in Joey's arms. After shedding more tears in half an hour than she'd willingly care to remember, the two women had talked. And talked. And talked. And drunk far too much coffee. They'd laughed. Smiled. Flirted. Charlie had cried some more. And their emotional bonding session had eventually led to the inevitable. Sex.

Mind blowing sex. Hot, steamy almost frenzied sex. After Joey had somehow managed to persuade her somewhat annoying friend Becca to give them some space, one thing had led to another and they had ended up making out on, of all places, the kitchen floor!

The tension between them had been building up like a sleeping volcano about to suddenly erupt after a thousand uneventful years. So much so, they couldn't maintain their desire for one another long enough to make it to the comfort of a bed or the privacy of a bedroom. Their need for each other had been instant and verging on animalistic. Their carnal desire had been unleashed when Joey had tenderly reached out to brush away a stray tear that had, unknowingly to Charlie, been slowing working its way down her already tear-stained cheek. That gentle loving gesture had instigated an internal battle of wills between the two women who, after being unable to ignore the unmistakable heat and tension that had built up between them, finally gave in to their weakness and desire for one another.

There had been no words. With just one look, they had roughly collided into each other's arms, their bodies battling for control over the other. Charlie couldn't quite remember the moment they had crashed unceremoniously onto the floor. If she'd felt pain she hadn't noticed it. All she noticed was Joey. Joey's hands. Joey's lips. Joey's tongue. She couldn't even remember either of them being stripped of their clothes. But they must have spent the best part of an hour having hot naked noisy sex on Joey's kitchen floor, as they attempted over and over again to satisfy their carnal need for each other.

Charlie sighed. She'd been in the shower for some time and her skin was just starting to get pink and wrinkle slightly. But with thoughts of a certain gorgeous brunette floating through her mind, she wasn't quite ready or willing to step out of the shower – and back into the real world.

Charlie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a cool burst of air on her bare back and she heard the shower door open behind her. Before she'd had time to turn around, a pair of arms slid themselves around her waist, pulling her back into an embrace, and causing the most arousing sensations to ripple through her body as Charlie's back made contact with two full and firm breasts.

"Hey." Joey whispered into Charlie's ear.

"Hey." Charlie replied, a little breathlessly.

"I missed you." Joey whispered, before tenderly pulling Charlie around in her arms, so they were standing face to face.

"I missed you too."

Charlie noticed as the corners of Joey's mouth began to turn upwards, and a sly knowing smile emblazoned across her face.

"So, does that mean you're ready for round two, Senior Constable?" Joey said, eying Charlie seductively.

Charlie immediately noticed the devilish glint in the slightly shorter brunette's eyes. But before she had time to answer, Joey pulled the older woman to her, kissing Charlie long and hard before tenderly guiding the policewoman backwards. Charlie gasped slightly as her back made contact with the cold cubicle tiles before getting completely lost as Joey's tongue sought permission to enter her mouth.

Both women began to moan as their lips and tongues met in a heated kiss. With their hair soaked and caked to their faces, they continued to kiss as the hot water beat down above them. Even cooler water wouldn't have succeeded in putting out the raging inferno of lust and desire that had long since been building up between them.

With their wet bodies slick and sliding against one another, Joey pushed her body further into Charlie's. With every touch, every kiss, their want and need for one another was becoming increasing more desperate. Encouraging her lover, Charlie firmly locked her arms around Joey's neck, pulling her in even further as the two women shared a deep and slow sensual kiss.

With neither woman seemingly willing or able to break the connection of their lips, Charlie was on the verge of orgasming from just their intense kissing alone, when she suddenly felt Joey's hands moving up and down all over her body. In one quick movement, Joey broke their kiss only to lower her head and seek out Charlie's wet swollen left breast with her mouth. Letting out a long gutteral moan, Charlie felt as though she'd died and gone to heaven as Joey's lips started to suck and kiss her breast before guiding her mouth and tongue to capture Charlie's already hard nipple.

"Oh… god… oh… god… Joey… please… please… I need you… I need to feel you inside me… please… Jo…"

Charlie gasped suddenly, as Joey gently teased her, biting down ever so gently on her nipple as if to acknowledge her lover's request. Seconds later, whilst Joey continued her oh so pleasurable biting and sucking assault, Charlie began to tremble as she felt Joey's hand move down. Slowly - like slow motion slowly – the policewoman was in agony, waiting for Joey to reach the spot she so desperately needed and wanted her fingers to touch. By the time Joey's fingers had found her centre, Charlie was already on the verge of screaming.

Joey continued to slowly stroke and tease Charlie for what seemed like forever, until she gently pushed one finger inside, before another digit followed. Charlie was in absolute ecstasy as Joey's long fingers plunged deeper and deeper inside her. Moaning, Charlie closed her eyes and threw her head back, wincing slightly as the back of her head connected with the hard ceramic tiles, enjoying every immense moment of pleasure as Joey's fingers continued to quicken their already steady pace.

There was no doubt about it. Charlie was on the verge of losing control. As Joey continued to build her up to _the_ most exquisite climax, Charlie was seconds away from reaching the point of no return. Screaming Joey's name, they road out Charlie's orgasm together before clinging on to one another, their spent wet bodies molding together.

They stood that way, holding onto each other, each silently trying to recover their breath, enjoying the extra sensations as the hot water continued to beat down on their exhausted bodies. After almost ten minutes, Charlie broke away slightly and was met with the most beautiful smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"That was… that was…"

"Incredible? Amazing? Earth shattering?"

Charlie giggled. "Yeah, actually, all three."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Charlie said, as she reached out and tenderly cupped Joey's face with both hands.

"Well, I aim to please, Senior Constable. I aim to please."

"And so do I," Charlie said, seductively, before gently capturing Joey's swollen wet lips with her own, engaging her in the tenderest of kisses.

They continued to kiss, gently, tenderly, their lips and tongues making tender sweet love, before Charlie surprised Joey by breaking free from their embrace. Joey barely had chance to figure out what was happening, before Charlie had pushed her back against the hard tiles and away from the gushing hot running water. Charlie then began to trail kisses all the way down Joey's body, from her neck to her throat, down the gap between her breasts, her stomach and down to her inner thigh, where she lingered, knowing it was one of Joey's favourite spots to be touched. Moments later, kneeling down onto the cold hard tiled floor, Charlie then gently parted Joey's thighs and began stroking her centre, her fingers playing with Joey's moist wet folds.

"You are so beautiful, Joey," Charlie said, a little breathlessly, as she continued to play with Joey, stroking and teasing her but somehow managing to find the willpower not to give Joey what she knew she so desperately wanted. Needed. Charlie could smell Joey's arousal and she knew she couldn't keep up the torture for much longer.

"Oh… god… Charlie… please… please don't tease me…"

Charlie smiled knowingly before she entered Joey's most exquisite place with her tongue, lapping up every drop of her sweet juices. Charlie felt Joey's hands press firmly down on the back of her head, encouraging her on. With Joey powerless to prevent the many moans that were escaping her, Charlie began to lick and suck and tease Joey's engorged clit. She could feel the younger woman's body trembling above her. Joey was completely at her mercy and Charlie liked her that way. In fact, the only thing Charlie liked more was hearing the gorgeous brunette screaming out her name as she brought her to an orgasm.

It wasn't long before both women got what they wanted and Joey came. Loud. And fast.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Thanks to all of you who read (and reviewed) the previous chapter. This one's a little more… sedate lol.

It's time for some female bonding. And as you can see, this chapter introduces a certain messy haired young lady into the proceedings :)

Btw, please feel free to R&R. It's always helpful to hear what you guys think!

Paperheart18 x

Three weeks later

_I miss you x _

Charlie Buckton starred at the text message on her mobile phone. She smiled inwardly, as a huge grin spread across her face. Charlie was powerless to prevent herself from basking in the warmth the message conveyed thanks to just those three simple words. Three powerful words. Words that mirrored the desire and longing that Charlie felt in equal measures.

Charlie sighed as she took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was almost five in the afternoon and she wasn't due in to work for a good couple of hours. Thinking that she should probably try and russle up something for dinner, Charlie skulled what remained of her lukewarm latte and began to toy with her iPhone.

_I miss you too x_

As she texted back her reply, Charlie smiled to herself as the inevitable images of Joey Collins began to flood her mind. From Joey's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that projected such warmth and sensitivity, to her cheeky endearing smile that betrayed a level of naughtiness that far exceeded her innocen persona. If she didn't know better, Charlie would have sworn for certain that the attractive brunette had been sent down from heaven to change her.

_Sent from heaven to change you? What's the matter with you, Buckton? Are you getting soft in your old age? You never get this mushy over a girl. Maybe you're a bit under the weather… perhaps you're coming down with the flu or something._

"Earth to Charlie, come in Charlie."

Charlie was inadvertently and rather rudely distracted from inwardly scolding herself by the sudden appearance of her younger sister, Ruby. Crashing noisely into the kitchen, Ruby threw her backpack onto the kitchen counter. Walking over to the refridgerator, she pulled out a can of diet Coke before parking her backside on one of the kitchen stools opposite Charlie.

"So, when do I get to meet this girl?" Ruby said, before taking a sip of the cool freshing soda.

"What girl?" Charlie said, as she continued to flick through some text messages on her phone.

"The girl that's causing you to act all mushy and loved up." Ruby replied, with a knowing smile.

"Excuse me?" Charlie immediately turned her attention away from her phone to look directly at her sister.

"You know, Charles… loved up. Smitten. Glowing. In lurve."

"Don't be so ridiculous. I don't know what you're talking about, Ruby." Charlie scoffed.

"Really? Well, let's examine the evidence shall we, because you could have fooled me. First off, you're easily distracted. Secondly, you don't nag me about school or homework or chores. Third, you seem permanently attached to your mobile phone. And last but not least, you have had the same stupid cheesy grin plastered across your face for the last few days."

"No one likes a smart arse, Rubes." Charlie said, somewhat annoyed by her little sisters sudden declaration. Not to mention her ability to read her like a book.

"Sorry sis, but I can read you like a book. So what's her name?"

"Ruby…"

"On come on Charles, spill…where did you meet her? And, more importantly, when am _I_ going to meet her?"

"Okay, just stop with the interogation, will you," Charlie sighed. "Look if you must know, her name is Joey, okay."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Good god, sis, you're hard work. What's she like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno Charles. Call it sisterly concern. I've been worried about you, you know, since…"

"Since?"

"Well, since… Kristen… and the funeral… I guess it's just nice to see you smiling, Charlie. You've not had the easiest ride so far this year. "

Charlie lowered her defenses and smiled at her sister. "There's really no need to worry about me, okay. I'm fine. Granted, Kristen's death has hit me hard. But Joey's been a real god send."

"So, what's this Joey like?"

"Rubes…"

"Humour me sis… please." Ruby said, pouting at her older sister.

"She's… she's… nice. There, okay, are you happy now?"

"Nice," Ruby groaned. "Judging from the smile that's been lighting up your ugly mug lately, I'd say she's a lot more than just nice."

"Ruby, you're freaking me out. Seriously, what's with the sudden interest in my love life?"

"You're my sister, Charles. And forgive me, but I'd kinda like to meet her. You know, give her the once over. Make sure she gets the Buckton seal of approval."

For an annoying little sister, sixteen-year-old Ruby had a pretty old head on her young shoulders. Charlie smiled as she studied Ruby. Her long messy curly hair was perhaps her most striking feature. Charlie had lost count of the number of times she'd teased Ruby about her tresses, liking them to a bird's nest, particularly first thing of a morning. Although they would fight and tease each other like typical siblings, theirs was undeniably not a typical relationship. After both their parents had died in a car accident almost two years ago, Charlie had taken on a kind of surrogate parenting role. Since that life-changing event, Charlie had taken over guardianship of her little sister. It hadn't been easy to begin with, suddenly forcing herself to take the leap from acting as a big sister to a hormonal fourteen-year-old teenager. But in time she'd learnt to balance her parental skills whilst continuing to play the equally pivotal role of a big, if somewhat overprotective, sister.

"So?"

"So… so she's… she's pretty awesome, Ruby. Just being around her makes the world seem like a better place. She has this way of getting underneath my skin – but in a good way. It's like sometimes, I have to pinch myself that she's real, you know? She almost seems too good to be true at times. I mean she's so lovely. I know it's a total cliché, but she's beautiful, from the inside out. And she's sweet, funny, genuine and…"

"So the total opposite of Kristen then…"

"Ruby. That's uncalled for."

"Sorry sis, but Kristen was two sandwiches short of a picnic. I don't know what you ever saw in her."

"Kristen… Kristen had her good points."

"Sorry Charles, but other than having a banging body…"

"Ruby," Charlie squeaked. Almost choking on her own words, she was somewhat intimidated by her sister's openness. "I don't think it's appropriate for my little sister to talk about my ex girlfriend's 'banging body'. Especially given the circumstances. So will you please stop."

"Okay," Ruby said, nonchalantly. "So does Joey have a banging body?"

"Ruby!"

"Come on Charlie, I just wanna know what's so special about this mysterious chick who's gone and gotten my sister all smitten."

"I'm not smitten."

"Really?"

"Really… oh, okay, yes, maybe I'm a little bit smitten. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. So, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is this new chick of yours?"

"Ruby!"

"Charlie."

"Okay, she's… she's hot. But there's so much more to Joey than just asthetics. It's like… it's like she takes my breath away. Literally. Just by looking at me."

"Sweet. So have you two … you know." Ruby said, making an inappropriate gesture with her fingures.

"RUBY!"

"What?"

"You don't get to ask me _that_. That is _so_ not any of your business."

"Gee Charlie, take a chill pill. You've been bringing girls home since I was like nine or ten. It's really no big deal. In fact, I've always thought it kinda cool, to have a gay big sister." Ruby said, sticking out her tongue.

"Gee thanks Rubes, I'm glad I meet with your approval."

"So, am I likely to get to meet this girl anytime soon or are you scared that I'm gonna embarrass you and scare her off?"

"Don't you have homework to do?" Charlie said, ignoring the question completely.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister. Two could play that game. "So, what's for dinner then sis?"

"I dunno."

"Take out it is then."


	18. Chapter 18

Hi

Thanks to those of you who have read, reviewed and added this story to their favourites. I'm shocked that it's reached triple figures for the reviews, so thanks a lot for taking the time to hit that review button…

Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. It was originally written to coincide with the previous chapter.

I hope you enjoy it.

Paperheart18

Chapter seventeen

_I miss you too x_

Joey Collins stared at the text message on her mobile phone. She smiled inwardly, as a huge grin spread across her face. Joey was powerless to prevent herself from basking in the warmth the message conveyed thanks to those four simple words. Four powerful words. Words that mirrored the desire and longing that Joey felt in equal measures.

"Charlie, by any chance?"

Still beaming, Joey nodded, as Becca slid down onto the couch next to her.

"You really like her huh?" Becca inquired, as she handed Joey a beer before taking a sip of her own.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much. I can't remember the last time I ever saw you get like this over a girl."

"Get like what?"

"Oh, you know, acting all mushy and loved up." Becca said, with a knowing smile.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Jo… loved up. Smitten. Glowing. In lurve."

"What?" Joey spluttered, before taking an unusually large sip of her beer.

"Oh, come on Jo. It's _so_ obvious. For starters, you're easily distracted. Secondly, you haven't nagged me for days about tidying up after myself or restocking the fridge with groceries. Third, you haven't even mentioned once that I'm overdue with my share of this month's rent. And last but not least, you've had the same stupid cheesy grin plastered across your face for the past few days."

"Bec, I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but Charlie and I are just…"

"Just what?"

"We're friends. I like her. A lot. We just enjoy spending time with each other."

"I see. So you're what… just friends with benefits then?"

Joey rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know I absolutely _hate_ that expression."

"So you're not friends with benefits?"

Joey started to toy with her beer bottle, picking at the label. "I'm not sure what we are exactly."

"You do know that's a classic sign of sexual frustration," Bec said, smiling at her friend before giving her shoulder a slight nudge.

"Believe you me, I am _not_ sexually frustrated."

"Oh so you _are_ friends with benefits then?" Becca continued to tease Joey.

"No. I'm not about that. You so know I'm not about that."

"But you are… you know," Bec said, making a totally inappropriate gesture with her fingers." It wasn't a question. "So what about Charlie. I mean, what does she want? No strings sex? A relationship?"

"What's with all the twenty questions Bec? We're just enjoying each other's company. Can't that be enough? At least for now."

"Sure. But sooner or later it won't be. Look, the way I see it there's like six levels of "lesbian dating," said Becca, pondering before taking a sip of her beer. "The first level is where you're just hanging out. The second level is seeing each other. Third, there's dating. Then you're in that emotionally attached territory, where you become emotionally into one another but continue to skirt the issue to avoid the risk or responsibility of plunging into an actual proper full on relationship. After that, it's when things start to get semi-serious and you make that huge jump into girlfriend and girlfriend territory."

"And what's the sixth level?" Joey asked, surprisingly intrigued by the conversation.

"Oh, that's the end of the road… that's where you move in together. And we all know how lesbians have a tendency to go straight from level one to level six, don't we!"

Joey laughed: "Tell me about it!"

"So which "level" are you and Charlie at?"

"I dunno." Joey replied with a sigh. "I mean we've only really known each other for a few weeks. I know I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me too. Does there have to be a level?"

Becca looked at the sudden seriousness on Joey's face. "Of course not, I'm just messing with you!" she said, laughing in an attempt to lighten the suddenly serious mood. "Don't look so scared Jo. As annoying as a flatmate as you can be at times, I'm not trying to get you to pick out a wedding dress or get you marching down that aisle."

Somewhat relieved, Joey smiled at her friend's good natured humour.

"Don't mind me. I'm just curious. That's all. Particularly when it comes to _your _love life."

"Why, is yours really _that _boring that you have to start dissecting mine?" Joey smiled, taking another sip of beer.

"Nope, not at all. Riley and I are all good, thank you very much." Becca smiled, as she took a couple of sips of her beer.

"That's good to hear. So this is just you being… nosy then?"

"Ah you know me only too well." Becca said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thing is Bec, I'm just not sure I _do_ relationships." Joey said, once again picking at the label on her beer bottle. "Or at least do them _well_."

"You're just not sure you _"do"_ relationships? Seriously Jo, please don't do yourself an injustice…"

"Bec, Charlie and I have only known each other for a few weeks. I'm just… enjoying getting to know her. We have fun. But I… I guess… I guess the whole Jenna two-timing me with her ex has kinda put me off any kind of serious relationship."

"Oh, please! Jenna was a total waste of space, Jo. She never deserved you. Not for a second. She didn't realise how lucky she was to have you. And she proved that by cheating on you. But that doesn't mean there aren't totally decent and genuine women out there that _do _deserve you."

"Like Charlie?"

"Maybe. Perhaps. That's for you to discover honey. All I know is you're far too special to be left on the shelf. I know Jenna hurt you. Badly. But you can't let fear of the unknown hold you back because if you do, you'll be the only one to lose out in the end."

"Left on the shelf? You make me sound like canned goods or something!"

"You know what I mean. I've known you for what seems like my whole life Jo, and I just want you to be happy. With someone wonderful who deserves you and who'll appreciate you. Obviously I hardly know Charlie. But one thing I do know is that you were never this happy and smiley or laid back with Jenna. Or any of the others for that matter. So for that reason alone Charlie gets my vote."

"I do like Charlie. I mean I _really _like her. I can't deny that I'm extremely attracted to her. She's gorgeous. But there's so much more to Charlie than just aesthetics. It's like… it's like she takes my breath away. Literally. Just by looking at me."

"Ah the early stages of young lurve." Becca interrupted, teasing.

"But…"

"I hate it when there's a "but". So what's the "but" Jo?"

"_But_ it's been a year since I've dated anyone, at least properly."

"And you're what… nervous… scared?"

"Terrified! Charlie… well… Charlie's totally the kind of woman I could so easily fall head over heels for. And I know I might sound pathetic, but that scares the hell out of me."

Becca looked at Joey with a warm smile, before moving closer to put her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Jo, I'm not the wisest person in the world. I mean, I can be a bit of an airhead at times. But even I know that if you're brave enough to give someone your heart, the chances are they are gonna end up hurting you. Eventually. Some times in small insignificant ways… other times in massively irrepairable ways. I guess the trick is picking the ones who you think are worthy of that hurt. And just hoping for the best."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Wisdom comes with age Jo. Didn't you know?"

"What utter tosh," Joey said, laughing before playfully breaking away from their friendly embrace. "You're only a couple of years older than I am!"

"I know. And sometimes it is _so_ obvious, Collins!" Becca laughed, momentarily patting Joey on the head affectionately.

"Hey, watch it!" Joey said, playfully punching her friend on the arm in return.

"Seriously Jo," Becca said, her voice suddenly taking on a more serious tone. "Sometimes we don't know what we've got until it's gone. The trick is hoping we realise that… before it's too late."

Joey couldn't help but notice the sudden sadness in her friend's voice: "Is this about you and Riley?"

"No. This is about_ you_ and Charlie. I've seen the way you look at her. And I've seen the way she looks at you. I don't know Charlie but I do know you, Joey Collins. I know you're very protective of your heart. And I know you're scared of getting your heart broken. Believe me, the last thing in the world I want is for you to get hurt, Jo. But I guess… I guess what I'm trying to say is sometimes the risk is worth the reward. And that's something I learned the hard way."

The two girls shared a knowing smile before they were unceremoniously interrupted by Becca's girlfriend, Riley, who blew into the apartment like a whirlwind.

"Hey girlies. I come baring gifts."

"Hey baby." Becca said, casting Joey a small smile as she peeled herself from off the couch and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hey you." Riley smiled as she placed two large pizza boxes and a case of beer onto the kitchen counter.

"Mmmm… pizza. And more beer." Becca said, embracing Riley's waist from behind as she planted a tender kiss on her girlfriend's neck. "Did I tell you recently that I kinda love you?"

"Yes but tell me again."

"I kinda love you."

"I kinda love you too."

Jo smiled at her friends' open affection towards one another. Becca and Riley had been dating for just over a year and a half. Looks wise, they were total opposites of one another. Becca was tall and slender, with shoulder length blonde hair. Everything about Becca screamed "gay". From the boyish clothes she wore to the way she conducted herself. Whereas Riley was equally as slim, but she was a good eight inches shorter, with long wavy black hair. She was considerably more feminine in her appearance and for that reason alone didn't fit the traditional and antiquated gay stereotype mold. On paper, they were chalk and cheese. But get them in the same room together and you'd have to be blind not to see how much they adored one another. At just twenty, Riley was five years younger than Becca. She was at university, studying media and worked part time as an assistant manager at a local Hoyts cinema.

After managing to detach herself somewhat reluctantly from Riley, Becca started rummaging in the kitchen for plates whilst Riley concentrated on sorting out the drinks.

"So, what's new Jo? And how are things going with that hot cop of yours?" Riley inquired, as she handed Joey a beer, before proceeding to sit on the couch opposite Joey in the open plan apartment.

"Didn't you know baby… Joey's in lurve." Becca said, sniggering, as she set about dishing up the pizzas.

"Don't mind her Jo. My girlfriend can't help being annoying sometimes." Riley said, winking at Joey.

"Gee, thanks babe."

"Baby, I love you to pieces, but you know it's true."

Joey continued to giggle as Becca gingerly walked over, trying to balance three pizza-laidened plates.

"There we go girlies… tuck in."

"This looks delicious… thanks Bec… thanks Riley." Joey said, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"By the way Jo," Becca said, as she took a seat next to her girlfriend."Ry and I were wondering… what with Charlie being a cop…. is she into the whole handcuffs and bondage stuff?"

Joey almost choked on her first mouthful of pizza. She had a feeling it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

TBC

Author's note: here's a very brief teaser for the next chapter… Charlie gets hit on - by more than one person… Joey gets jealous… and we also get introduced to Georgie's girl, firefighter Alex.


End file.
